La princesa del crepusculo
by darkscorp
Summary: Que sucedió después de que Midna partió al mundo del crepusculo
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

La tristeza lo cubre todo.

Una vez que el espejo del crepúsculo fue destruido por la propia Midna, no quedaba mas esperanza de volver a verla, sin embargo Link no podía dejar de pensar en las ultimas palabras que ella le dijo antes de partir, "Link ...Yo... Te veré después...", ¿acaso solo lo había dicho para no hacerlo sentir mal? O quizás si volvería a verla, todo era un enigma en ese momento, Link solo pensaba que lo mas probable era que no la volvería a ver jamás.

Todo lo que vivieron juntos había despertado en link un sentimiento muy profundo por la Princesa del crepúsculo, un sentimiento que se aclaro en su mente y corazón cuando link pudo ver a Midna en su verdadera forma por primera vez; "¿como pude ser tan estupido?... ¿como pude dejarla ir?, solo me quede ahí parado sin poder decirle nada...", se pregunto y pensó el joven héroe al estar caminando de regreso con Zelda hacia el castillo en medio del desierto en ese atardecer tan triste.

El sabía que Midna solo había esperado que el la detuviera, que la hubiera tomado entre sus brazos para que pudieran seguir juntos, pero al no ver respuesta del hombre que la había acompañado en sus peores momentos, no tuvo mas remedio que irse derramando una lagrima que expresaba toda su tristeza de saber que no se volverían a ver jamás...

Después de tanto caminar una voz resonó en los oídos del héroe"¿ Por que tan callado Link?... no has dicho nada desde hace dos horas que Midna partió", preguntó La princesa del destino, Link simplemente evadió la pregunta respondiendo " ¿Ehh?... N..n..no... por nada... en particular su alteza,.. es solo que pensaba donde pasaremos la noche, aun falta mucho para salir del desierto... y la noche en estos terrenos es muy peligrosa", La princesa Zelda notó el nerviosismo en la voz de Link y simplemente contesto con una sonrisa, " Bueno eso no me preocupa ya que voy acompañada por el mejor espadachín en todo Hyrule y se que estoy en buenas manos", agrego Zelda, Link llevó su mano derecha a su cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos,

"Po cierto... hay una cueva como a una hora de aquí Princesa, ahí podremos levantar un campamento para poder pasar la noche y evadir la mayor cantidad de peligros que por aquí merodean" agrego Link.

Ya encaminados a su futuro refugio, los dos cansados jóvenes simplemente se dedicaron a platicar experiencias de sus vidas, algunas alegres, otras tristes, algunas quizás divertidas, pero poco a poco iban conociendo mas el uno del otro...

Lejos de ahí en otro mundo donde la puesta del sol es eterna, una hermosa princesa tras salir del portal que la condujo de regreso a su mundo, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y ambos brazos contra el suelo, llorando y derramando lagrimas de dolor y tristeza a través de sus hermosos ojos rojos y amarillos, pronunciando palabras en un tono de voz que solo ella podía escuchar " ¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué dejé que te metieras en mi corazón Link?, ahora no se que voy a hacer sin ti... se que nadie en todo el mundo del crepúsculo podrá hacerme feliz como lo hiciste tu mientras estuvimos juntos, en verdad quise decirte cuanto te amo, pero no sabia si iba a ser correspondida de la misma manera, al verte a lado de Zelda simplemente pensé que no tenia ninguna oportunidad contigo, ahora el espejo del crepúsculo no existe y jamás te podré volver a ver" sollozaba la princesa de cabello rojo y piel color celeste.

Al ver la escena algunos guardias reales del mundo del crepúsculo, acudieron en ayuda de su princesa al creer que podría estar mal herida, "¡SU ALTEZA! ¿¡se encuentra bien!?", Preguntaban alarmados dos guardias al mismo tiempo.

Midna al verse rodeada de sus seguidores, y por no demostrar debilidad, tan solo exclamo " ¡SI! Me encuentro bien soldado, tan solo estoy un poco cansada", concluyó al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba y con movimientos sutiles de su mano derecha y parte de su capa obscura con símbolos y adornos en patrones muy vistosos en colores azul y blanco, se limpiaba las lagrimas de manera que no se dieran cuenta que había estado llorando.

"Link perdóname por destruir el único medio que podría hacer que nos volviéramos a ver... pero mis razones tuve..." pensó la princesa del crepúsculo ahora soberana de todo el mundo del atardecer eterno.

Mientras tanto una pequeña y difusa luz se podía apreciar a la distancia en el Desierto Gerudo, esta luz provenía de la fogata que Link había encendido dentro de una pequeña cueva, para poder pasar la fría noche del desierto a lado de la Princesa de Hyrule.

"Parece que será una noche muy fría su alteza, será mejor que tome esta poción roja que me sobro de la batalla contra Ganondorf, la mantendrá con energía y caliente", aconsejaba el espadachín con túnicas verdes.

"A decir verdad seria mejor que la guardáramos para una emergencia Link, uno nunca sabe cuando podriamos en verdad necesitarla, por cierto... me gustaría que me llamaras solamente Zelda", replico la joven soberana.

"Eehh... ahh.. p..p..pero esa no es manera de dirigirse a la princesa de Hyrule", contestaba nerviosamente el joven.

"Vamos Link ¿en verdad crees que entre tu y yo hay distinciones de ese tipo? Y mas aun después de que fuiste tu el salvador de este mundo..." Zelda recalcó.

"E..ee..esta bien Z...Zelda, aun que se me hace algo raro decirte por tu nombre.." externo el joven espadachín al mismo tiempo que su rostro se tornaba rojo.

"¿La extrañas verdad?" pregunto Zelda en tono bajo de voz y con incertidumbre, "No se de que me habla prin... quiero decir... Zelda" contesto torpemente Link.

"A Midna..., la extrañas..., ¿no es asi?, es evidente que tu rostro denota que estas triste desde que ella desapareció frente aquel portal que la llevo a su mundo" explicó Zelda,

"P..p..pues si la extraño, después de todo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos", contesto el héroe de Hyrule con tono tímido, y tratando de ocultar la verdad.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, ambos sabían que ninguno había dicho la verdad de sus sentimientos, Zelda simplemente se quedo dormida junto a la fogata con unas frazadas que el joven espadachín le había proporcionado, Link simplemente permaneció montando guardia en la entrada de la cueva, mirando a la luna y diciéndose a si mismo "Midna ... Yo... te volveré a ver... lo JURO..."


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes de the legend of zelda pertenecen a nintendo, así como todo su contenido intelectual

Capitulo 2

El sufrimiento de dos princesas

El sol iluminaba radiantemente esa mañana la Aldea Ordon, todo era paz y tranquilidad, se sentía el olor a pasto y hierba que era muy característico del lugar, todo estaba muy silencioso, hasta que el sonido de un carro tirado por caballos rompió ese silencio a la entrada de Ordon, era el carro que llevaba de vuelta a los niños y a Ilia de regreso a su hogar, después de que la noticia sobre la Victoria de Link sobre Ganondorf llegara a oídos de los habitantes de la Aldea Kakariko, Renado tomo la decisión de que era tiempo de que Los niños e Ilia regresaran a su aldea con sus familias, el peligro había pasado y todo volvería a la normalidad eventualmente.

A la orilla del rio de la aldea se encontraba Bo, jefe de la aldea y padre de Ilia, se disponía a comenzar a pescar el desayuno, con una caña de pescar algo vieja pero aun funcional, cuando el sonido que producían los cascos de los caballos en su galopar llamaron su atención, al voltear la mirada, pudo ver como se detenía el transporte que era tirado por 2 equinos, así mismo también pudo ver aquella mujer de prominente busto sentada dirigiendo el carro que traía de vuelta a los niños de Ordon, "¡Que tal, Jefe Bo!" Saludó amistosamente Telma desde el carro al mismo tiempo que notaba la mirada de extrañeza y a la vez de asombro de Bo, ella no sabia si era por que nunca la había visto o por otras dos razones muy a la vista, antes que Bo pudiera reaccionar una voz familiar lo hizo salir de su trance, "¡PADRE!" gritaba Ilia al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba con un abrazo hacia Bo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas de alegría, "¡ILIA, ERES TU HIJA MIA!, por fin estas de vuelta, veo que Link logro lo que prometió" sollozaba de alegría Bo, al mismo tiempo que abría los brazos para abrazar a su preciada hija.

"¡Si! Padre, ¿acaso no ha llegado la noticia a Ordon de la hazaña de Link?" Preguntaba Ilia algo curiosa y sorprendida.

"No hija, no hemos tenido noticias aun de Link, pero es maravilloso poder tenerte a mi lado otra vez y saber que Hyrule a sido salvado" contestaba Bo al tiempo que volvía a abrazar a su hija.

Era evidente que Link aun no había regresado a la aldea puesto que todavía nadie sabía de la noticia en Ordon pensó Ilia, después de abrazar y besar de alegría a su hija, Bo se percató de que Telma ayudaba a bajar a los niños del carro que los había traído de vuelta.

"Oh disculpe mi falta de cortesía" decía Bo a Telma, al mismo tiempo que se apresuraba a ayudarla con los niños.

"Permítame ayudarle mi señora, soy el Jefe de esta aldea que tiene por nombre Ordon" comento Bo al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Telma y se inclinaba a besarla. "y por lo visto ya sabe mi nombre" agrego el Jefe de la aldea

"Si Ilia me ah platicado mucho de usted y de su aldea, y es un honor poder traer de regresos a sus niños de vuelta a casa" respondió Telma con una sonrisa cálida.

Todos los adultos salieron de sus cazas al escuchar el alboroto que se produjo cuando los niños pisaron nuevamente la tierra de su hogar, todos gritaban de alegría Talo Levantaba los brazos en forma de victoria después de la aventura que tuvieron y de saber que Link su héroe había derrotado al mal y librado a Hyrule de todos los problemas que ahora se veían distantes, Colin solo buscaba con la mirada a su madre y padre en alguna parte de la aldea, cuando al fin pudo ver a su madre corrió hasta ella que apenas venia saliendo de su casa con su hermanita en brazos, Beth salto a los brazos de sus padres cuando los vio nuevamente, sin embargo había alguien que no festejaba.

"Hhmm ... Vaya de nuevo a la vida aburrida de Ordon, no se por que Renado no me permitió seguir con mi negocio en la aldea Kakariko, si fui yo el que logro levantarlo de la nada" vociferaba Malo mientras caminaba al encuentro de sus padres con esa calma que lo caracterizaba.

El ambiente se lleno de alegría, besos, y abrazos, cuando de pronto se escucho la voz de Bo, "Tenemos que celebrar este reencuentro con nuestros hijos, y así mismo la victoria de Link, así que tenemos que empezar los preparativos para cuando nuestro Héroe regrese a casa y lo podamos recibir como es debido" Expresaba Bo a toda su gente con alegría

"Y… seria un honor que nos acompañar mi señora" se dirigía Bo a Telma "también tenemos que agradecerle a usted que se haya tomado la molestia de traer de regreso a nuestros hijos" continuo Bo.

"A decir verdad no me gustaría ser grosera, en verdad me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo que regresar a mi taberna en pueblo del castillo, ya que no acostumbro dejarla sin mi supervisión por mucho tiempo, pero quizás cuando se de una vuelta por ahí pueda pasar a visitarme" le respondió humildemente Telma a Bo

"Ya veo a decir verdad Rusl aun no ah regresado de hecho, ahora que lo mención el me comentaba que siempre se reunía en una taberna en el pueblo del castillo con sus compañeros estrategas" comentaba Bo algo preocupado

"Así es mi taberna donde se reúnen, de hecho son como parte de mi familia, por que pasan mas tiempo ahí que en algún otro lado" afirmo Telma al mismo tiempo que sonreía

"Al menos permítame acompañarla de regreso al castillo, ya que el viaje puede ser algo peligroso para una mujer sola" comentaba Bo.

"No, no, no se preocupes jefe yo se cuidarme sola, además usted tiene que quedarse a preparar todo para el regreso de Link, solo es un día de camino al castillo, y créame yo siempre eh sabido arreglármelas sola, además todavía es temprano si parto ahorita llegare al anochecer" contesto bastante segura Telma, Bo aceptó la decisión de Telma.

Una vez que Telma se despidió de todos en la Aldea continúo su regreso en dirección al castillo de Hyrule.

"Padre quisiera comentarte algo" se apresuro a comentar Ilia a su progenitor, una vez que termino de saludar a todos los demás habitantes de Ordon.

"Que paso hija, cuéntame que ocurre" respondía Bo un tanto curioso.

"Eh decidido que cuando Link regrese, ¡ME CASARE CON EL!" dijo Ilia a su padre con una expresión de alegría y ansiedad.

Después de un largo camino de dos días en el desierto Zelda y Link por fin habían alcanzado llegar al lago Hylia habían podido descender sin la ayuda de la tele transportación de Midna, a través de un hechizo de Zelda que permitía descender lentamente en caída libre para poder evitar el impacto con la tierra, comenzaba a anochecer, el cielo nuevamente se tornaba Color rojizo con tonalidades amarillas, El recuerdo de Midna era inevitable.

La travesía que link tuvo con Midna realmente lo había cambiado, no solamente en madurez y experiencia, si no en su corazón y sentimientos, al tener una apariencia de una pequeña diablilla, con una mirada picara, traviesa y a la vez calculadora, sus sentimientos no habían podido pasar de lo que era una hermosa amistad, había aprendido a quererla como una compañera de la aventura, casi como una hermana, pero el sabia que ese sentimiento había cambiado al verla en su forma real.

No paso mucho tiempo desde que abandonaron el desierto y se detuvieron a pescar algo para la cena, Link logro capturar dos pescados de buen tamaño, la travesía en su reciente aventura había hecho a link bastante hábil para atrapar peces en las partes bajas del lago, una vez que logro capturar dos de buen tamaño se dispuso a hacer una fogata para cocinarlos.

Zelda lo miraba detenidamente pero no se sorprendía de la habilidad que el poseía para sobrevivir, pues ella ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo en muchas ocasiones hacer lo mismo.

"Lo quieres bien frito o termino medio" le pregunto Link a Zelda sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¡¿eh?!, Ah que sea bien frito, gracias Link, de hecho te ayudare a cocinarlos" respondió Zelda un tanto distraída.

"No es problema es muy sencillo créeme" contesto Link con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha para impedir que Zelda se levantara del lugar donde se había sentado a descansar, Link sabia que Zelda estaba acostumbrada a vivir como lo que era, una princesa, y que quizás no conocía ciertas cosas cuando se vive en la travesía y la aventura, "quizás te parezca muy rudimentario todo esto pero solo será en lo que llegamos al castillo" agrego Link

"Si tan solo supieras Link" pensó Zelda al mismo tiempo que lo miraba limpiar los pescados con una pequeña daga que saco de uno de sus bolsillos.

La noche los alcanzo ahí mismo por lo que tuvieron que acampar, improvisando algunos troncos y algunas hojas de plantas grandes que crecían cerca del lago lograron levantar un pequeño refugio que los protegería del frio, así mismo la fogata también les ayudaría a pasar la noche.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Zelda se sentó a la orilla de la fogata abrazando sus piernas y mirando al fuego un tanto pensativa, con un semblante de tristeza.

"¡Vaya! Al parecer será una noche tranquila, me eh dado cuenta que desde que vencimos a Ganondorf los criaturas peligrosa han disminuido considerablemente" irrumpió link el silencio, mientras se encontraba de pie mirando hacia los alrededores, haciendo guardia.

"Sabes Link creo que debería yo hacer guardia en lo que duermes un rato ya que desde que salimos del desierto no has podido descansar bien" solo has dormido unos cuantos minutos durante el día cuando nos detenemos a descansar y todavía estamos a dos días de llegar al castillo" le sugirió Zelda un tanto preocupada.

"No te preocupes, afortunadamente todavía resta algo de la poción roja que traigo conmigo, ella me ayuda a recuperarme con tan solo dormir un poco en el día cuando no hay peligro y podemos descansar" contesto link sonriendo, "quizás no lo sepas pero cuando Midna y yo estuvimos buscando las partes del espejo del crepúsculo, hubo ocasiones en que solo podía dormir algunos momentos en el día, pero afortunadamente en esta ocasión no tenemos a criaturas que nos estén asechando a toda hora" agrego Link mientras se sentaba a un lado de Zelda.

"Claro que lo se Link, yo estuve ahí" Pensó Zelda muy en su interior.

"Te pasa algo, desde que terminamos de cenar has estado un tanto pensativa" pregunto link un tanto preocupado.

"No pasa nada es solo que estoy algo cansada, mi cabello esta hecho un desastre, caminar por el desierto, te hace saber cuanto puedes sudar en un día, no sabes lo mucho que deseo una ducha con agua caliente" respondió Zelda tratando de sonreír lo mas creíble posible.

"Si en eso tienes razón, este tipo de travesías no son para una princesa" comento link.

"Midna es una princesa y las pudo hacer que te hace pensar que yo no puedo hacerlas" contestó Zelda un tanto molesta

"Yo no eh dicho eso, es solo que no creo que tu estés acostumbrada a este tipo de aventuras, además en ningún momento metí a Midna en la platica" contesto hábilmente Link "Lo cierto es que conocí mas a Midna de lo que te conozco a ti" agrego Link con tono bajo de voz, dando la sensación de tristeza en sus palabras.

Zelda solo pudo voltearse y limpiar una lagrima que se había derramado de uno de sus ojos sin que Link se diera cuenta.

"Quizas no conozcas mucho de mi Link, pero yo si de ti" volvió a pensar Zelda muy en su interior.

"Sera mejor dormir Link que te parece que yo tomo la primer guardia, y tu recuperas tus fuerzas para la segunda" comento Zelda al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba sobre sus pies.

"¿Estas segura?, a decir verdad si eh notado que hay menos peligros por los que preocuparse desde que derrotamos a Ganon, pero si notas algo inusual no dudes en despertarme, solo dormiré un par de horas" acepto Link, pensando que si se reusaba a aceptar su ofrecimiento, ella volvería a tomar sus comentarios como ofensivos.

Al día siguiente Link levanto a Zelda muy temprano, los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el lago de una manera mágica, la noche había sido tranquila Zelda no tuvo ningún problema en hacer guardia y había despertado a link dos horas pasada la media noche para que pudiera hacer la segunda guardia, lo que hizo que pudiera dormir un poco mas y así recuperar su energía.

"Descansaste bien" pregunto Link

"Si, aun que la noche siempre es muy fría en estos rumbos "contestó Zelda al mismo tiempo que se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas.

"¿Ya antes habías pasado la noche en estos rumbos?" pregunto Link bastante extrañado

"¡No! Claro que no" se apresuro a contestar Zelda, "pero tu sabes, una princesa debe conocer su reino, y eh sabido a través de algunos soldados, que han acampado por aquí, que las noches pueden ser muy frías por estos rumbos "continuó Zelda esperando que Link le creyera su mentira.

"Oh ya veo, bueno al menos estas al tanto de lo que pasa aquí afuera" dijo link con una sonrisa

Los dos se encaminaron hacia terreno más alto, una vez que pudieron llegar a una planicie mas elevada, Link pudo llamar a Epona.

"Bueno ya solo estamos a medio día, llegaremos castillo antes de que obscurezca, realmente no puedo esperar a tomar una ducha caliente en alguna posada del pueblo" Comento Link ansioso.

"Pero puedes tomar una ducha en el castillo Link, después de todo eres el Héroe de Hyrule no veo por que tengas que buscar una posada para poder tomar una ducha" cuestionó Zelda al héroe.

"Bueno, pero tu sabes, no estoy acostumbrado a grandes baños y grandes lujos, créeme estaré bien en una posada, además de que tendré que partir a primera hora mañana a Ordon, debo saber si todos están bien" contesto Link.

"¡Pero LINK!..." Se apresuro a contestar Zelda, al mismo tiempo que Link puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Zelda, para evitar que continuara hablando.

"No te preocupes estaré bien" insistió link con una sonrisa.

Como lo había prometido Link llegaron cuatro horas después del medio día al castillo, una que llegaron a la entrada del pueblo, Link saco una túnica gris de uno de sus bolsillos que llevaba a lo largo de su cinturón, y se cubrió con ella.

"Que haces Link" pregunto Zelda un tanto extrañada.

"No quiero que nadie me reconozca" contesto Link

"Pero si la gente espera tu llegada, eres su salvador, de hecho habrá una ceremonia a tu nombre" dijo Zelda algo Exaltada.

"Precisamente eso es lo que no quiero, no quisiera recibir ningún nombramiento simplemente me gustaría un buen trago en la taberna de Telma tomar una ducha caliente y dormir hasta mañana para partir después a Ordon" contesto Link de manera tranquila.

No importó que argumentos diera Zelda, Link simplemente se negó, una vez que Link dejo a Zelda a la entrada del castillo escoltada por una docena de guardias, se dirigió a la Taberna de Telma.

Una vez que llego a la taberna noto que Shad, Ashei, Auru y Rusl no se encontraban, de hecho la taberna estaba vacía, solo se encontraba Telma, atendiendo la barra como era costumbre.

"¡LINK! Es bueno verte de nuevo muchacho" Dijo Telma al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Link efusivamente, "vaya que tiene un abrazo fuerte esta mujer" pensó Link al mismo tiempo que retomaba su aliento después de que Telma había comprimido sus pulmones con ese abrazo.

"Todo el pueblo solo habla de ti muchacho y de hecho tengo entendido que habrá una ceremonia a tu nombre el día de mañana"

"Nada de eso Telma, mañana temprano parto para Ordon, tan solo viene a tomar algo antes de ducharme y dormir que buena falta me hace" contesto Link

"Vaya veo que eres modesto chico, entonces eso explica la túnica que traes puesta, supongo que no quieres que nadie te reconozca" comento Telma.

"Exactamente, por eso te pediré que no le digas a nadie de mi estancia aquí" dijo Link al mismo tiempo que se sentó en un banco en la barra.

Telma le procuró un gran tarro de la mejor cerveza que tenía, al mismo tiempo que le comento que los niños se encontraban bien, así como Ilia, y que ella los había llevado a la aldea de Ordon. Link se sintió mas aliviado al saber que ellos se encontraban bien.

Después de retirarse a la posada mas cercana Link noto que el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el ocaso, tan pronto como pago su habitación con quince rupias subió para poder ducharse y caer completamente rendido en la cama, ni siquiera se cobijo solo cayo en un profundo sueño.

Todo era muy silencioso en aquella habitación, de grandes ventanas, la poca iluminación provenía de la luz rojiza y amarillenta del cielo de aquel mundo donde el ocaso es eterno, que se filtraba a través de los cristales de dichas ventanas, al centro del cuarto, una lujosa cama que hacia juego con el resto de la habitación resaltando la elegancia de tonalidades negras blancos y azules brillantes, con cortinas que colgaban del techo y caían hasta el suelo, de un negro transparente que cumplían, la función de rodear los cuatro lados de la cama impidiendo que se pudiera ver hacia el interior de este espacio de descanso, digno de la princesa de ese mundo.

Midna descansaba de su gran travesía reuniendo sus fuerzas poco a poco, haber vivido tantas experiencias en tan corto tiempo en el mundo de la luz la había dejado agotada, repentinamente un voz resonó en su mente que la saco abruptamente de su sueño, "¡LINK!" Grito ella desesperadamente al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba de su posición de descanso quedando sentada en su cama, respirando rápidamente y sudando, llevándose una mano a su pecho y otra a su cama para poder sostenerse todo parecía que había sido solo un sueño, pero una vez que pudo situarse en la realidad, volvió a escucharlo, "MIDNA" decía aquella voz que resonaba en sus oídos y mente, esa voz era inconfundible, de un salto salió de su cama abrió una de las cortinas negras que la rodeaban, y corrió a una puerta de cristal que daba a un balcón del cual se podía apreciar todo su reino, lo único que pudo ver fue aquellas nubes color ámbar y volver a escuchar "MIDNA", era inevitable las lagrimas corrieron por su hermoso rostro celeste, apoyando ambos brazos sobre los balaustres de cristal de aquel balcón, "¡LINK! ¿Eres tú? o ¿es que acaso me estoy volviendo loca? Cayendo sobre sus rodillas y llevándose ambas manos a su rostro lo único que pudo solo fue llorar por un largo tiempo.

"No se que voy a hacer, ni siquiera se si quiero seguir viviendo en este mundo que es mi hogar, desde que regrese no me eh podido recuperar del todo y la responsabilidad de dirigir mi reino me es indiferente, tengo que sacarte de mi corazón LINK o simplemente moriré" se decía a si misma la princesa del crepúsculo. Mientras permanecía de rodillas dejando caer infinidad de lágrimas al suelo

"¿Que vas a hacer Zelda?" Se preguntaba Midna a si misma, ahora que escucho tu voz LINK me arrepiento de haber destruido ese espejo…


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes de the legend of zelda pertenecen a nintendo, así como todo su contenido intelectual

Gracias a todos los que han leído mi fanfic, es el primero así que estoy tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible, ojala que les siga gustando, definitivamente el personaje de Midna me cautivo cuando lo vi por primera vez cuando termine el juego ya hace algunos años, así mismo es la inspiración para esta historia, quiero agradecer a los que han hecho sus reviews, MAFER, FLORA ATHENA y Portaphyro, que buenos que les ah gustado, y si la continuare hasta su final espero poder de menos actualizar cada semana, mientras los dejo con este nuevo capitulo, espero que les agrade ya saben dejen sus reviews saludos a todos.

Capitulo 3

Una nueva amenaza

La noche cayó en Hyrule, todo era paz y tranquilidad, la gente comenzó a adentrarse a sus hogares, el agua que brotaba de la fuente en la plaza mayor emitía un sonido bastante relajante, sin duda el pueblo entero comenzaba a gozar nuevamente de esa paz y tranquilidad que les había sido arrebatada meses atrás.

Al avanzar la noche ya solo podían verse soldados montando guardia en sus respectivos puestos de vigilancia, todo mundo dormía tranquilamente en el reino a excepción de alguien.

En la torre mas alta del castillo, se encontraba una princesa mirando a través de una de varias ventanas de su dormitorio en dirección al pueblo, su mirada denotaba una tristeza profunda, y esa tristeza era infundada por la resignación que había tenido de mantener en silencio su corazón.

"Por que cuando más te importa una persona, más difícil es expresarle tus sentimientos" pensaba la princesa de todo Hyrule. "¿Sera que cuando quieres a alguien lo más cerca de ti, el temor a perderlo para siempre te impide poder decirle lo que sientes?" se cuestionaba una y otra vez Zelda.

"Lo mismo te paso a ti Midna, pero tu ni siquiera vas a tener la oportunidad de volverlo a ver, ¿Que fue lo que te hizo silenciar tu corazón? y ¿por que destruir la única esperanza que te permitiría volver a estar con el?" se decía y cuestionaba a si misma la princesa del destino.

Lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus rosadas y blancas mejillas, al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta para ir a descansar a su cama, la cual se encontraba situada a la mitad del dormitorio pegada a una pared elegantemente decorada con cortinas rojas que colgaban del techo hasta el suelo, así mismo tres de color dorado transparente también pendían del mismo lugar y caían holgadamente hasta el piso para terminar de rodear el aposento real.

Un candil con espacio para cinco velas, reposaba sobre un escritorio de maderas finas frente a su cama, solo una vela permanecía encendida, proveyendo a la habitación de una tenue luz.

Tan pronto la bella princesa se introdujo debajo de las delicadas sabanas las cuales tomaron la forma de su bello, delgado y femenino cuerpo, ella solo pudo pensar "¿De que sirve una cama tan grande y cómoda si al final termina siendo una cama fría a vacía?", con un chasquido de sus dedos la única vela que permanecía encendida se apago dejando el cuarto completamente obscuro salvo por la luz de la luna que alcanzaba a penetrar por las ventanas, ella solo tomo una suave almohada y la abrazo con ambos brazos y piernas pensando en Link hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Muy temprano por la mañana Link se despertó, por alguna razón sintió que había descansado muy bien, de hecho se sentía de buen humor, esto era en cierta manera extraño para el, por que desde que Midna partió al mundo del crepúsculo, simplemente no había podido estar tranquilo.

Mas sin embargo lo que lo inquietaba, era el hecho de ir a su aldea para constatar que todos se encontraran bien, y así mismo comentarle al jefe Bo que dejaría la aldea para continuar con su entrenamiento y con una nueva misión que se había jurado a si mismo iba a cumplir.

Todavía era muy temprano por lo que algunos negocios aun estaban cerrados y otros apenas empezaban sus labores del día, en el saco de rupias de Link tan solo quedaban cincuenta de ellas, y necesitaba abastecerse de provisiones para el viaje de regreso a Ordon, por lo que Link se vistió con su túnica verde, así mismo tomo la espada maestra y su escudo que había dejado recargados en la pared a un costado de la cama, los colgó sobre sus hombros y espalda y tomo su saco de rupias, finalmente se coloco su túnica gris para poder pasar desapercibido por los habitantes del pueblo, abandono la posada donde había pasado la noche y se dirigió rápidamente al mercado del pueblo a comprar algo de carne seca, pan y algunas manzanas.

"Bueno creo que eso es todo, ya solo me encaminare a la puerta sur del castillo para poder dirigirme a Ordon" se dijo a si mismo el espadachín. A la distancia sobresalía el castillo de Hyrule con sus grandes torres que se elevaban majestuosamente de frente a los primero rayos del sol, al voltear y ver tal escena, Link sintió algo que por algún motivo simplemente ignoró.

"Sera mejor que me apresure si quiero llegar a Ordon a medio día, con la ayuda de Epona podre lograrlo" Pensó Link, por algún motivo sintió que iba a extrañar a Zelda, mas sin embargo el no sabia por que razón, si a final de cuentas habían pasado poco tiempo juntos.

Saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos sobre la Princesa Zelda, Link continuo su camino hacia la puerta sur del castillo, una vez que salió de las fortificaciones del mismo, Link pudo llamar a Epona nuevamente y ponerse en marcha rumbo a Ordon.

Conforme la mañana avanzaba el sol se levantaba por encima del horizonte, las tonalidades verdes de la llanura de Hyrule eran cada vez mas brillantes, para Link era extraño cabalgar sobre su fiel compañera sin tener que estar cuidando su espalda de alguna criatura malévola que le fuera acosando durante el camino, el viento silbaba sobre sus oídos dando una sensación de paz, su mente solo se centro en ese momento en poder contemplar por primera vez la belleza del reino, mientras a veloz galope surcaba los grandes pastizales.

De pronto algo llamo su atención, a la distancia debajo de un gran árbol Link pudo ver algo que se parecía a un pequeño campamento, dos figuras humanas parecían estar sentadas alrededor de una fogata, la curiosidad hizo que link se encaminara a ese lugar. Al llegar al sitio, Link se sorprendió de ver que Renado y Luda se encontraban preparando lo que seria un decente desayuno, "Link eres tú, es bueno volver a verte nuevamente" recibió Renado a Link una vez que pudo ver que se trataba del joven Héroe cabalgando en dirección a ellos.

"Vaya, Renado, Luda que hacen tan lejos de su aldea, me sorprende verlos por estos rumbos a ustedes dos solos, ¿como se encuentran todos en Kakariko?" pregunto asombrado Link.

"Vaya es bueno saber que te encuentras bien después de haberte enfrentado a ese malvado hechicero llamado Ganondorf, a decir verdad todos se encuentran bien en Kakariko Link, pero recientemente se han detectado algunos Temblores fuera de lo usual en la aldea, parece ser que provienen de la parte mas profunda de la montaña de la muerte, todos estamos algo alarmados, ya que tanto la tribu Goron como nosotros creemos que podría aproximarse una erupción que podría poner en riesgo a nuestra gente, El patriarca y los cuatro ancianos Goron están investigando que podría estar causando estos temblores que día con día son mas frecuentes y de mayor intensidad, de hecho la intensidad de estos a provocado un derrumbe en el paso noroeste de la aldea que nos impide tomar la ruta mas corta al castillo, ante tales eventos, decidí dirigirme junto con Luda al castillo para poder informar a la princesa Zelda de estos eventos", informaba angustiado Renado a Link.

Por un momento Link al escuchar las palabras de Renado, supo que algo malo estaba por suceder, "Vaya veo que la paz a durado muy poco después de haber derrotado a Ganondorf", contestaba Link preocupado, al mismo tiempo que miraba fijamente en dirección a la Gran Montaña hogar de los Goron.

"Veo que te diriges en camino a tu aldea" Dijo Renado a Link sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Así es amigo mío, quería poder volver a ver a todos en la aldea, y así mismo hablar de ciertos asuntos con El jefe Bo" contestaba Link un tanto distraído, "pero creo que también tendré que alertarlos, ya que lo que me comentas, es algo de lo que deberíamos tomar ciertas contingencias" agrego el joven espadachín.

"Así es Link, de hecho me ahorraras algunos días de viaje por que mi intención era informar a la princesa de estos eventos, y posteriormente dirigirme a tu aldea para también comentarle al Jefe Bo de estos sucesos" comento Renado.

De pronto Link se sintió sumergido nuevamente en una gran responsabilidad, que para el seria posiblemente otra nueva travesía, Sus pensamientos nuevamente le hicieron recordar a Midna, sin duda ella había sido una gran compañera en su ultima aventura, "si las cosas se vuelven a poner difíciles, ¿seré capaz de enfrentar la situación sin ella a mi lado?" se cuestionaba a si mismo Link "aun que por otro lado Zelda estuvo conmigo al final para poder vencer a Ganondorf, y sin ella no creo que hubiera podido lograr tal hazaña" continuaba absorto en sus pensamientos el joven de túnicas verdes.

"Link… Link…" decía en manera urgente Renado a Link tratando de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Ehh?... ¿Que?" contestaba Link no sabiendo que era lo que le decía Renado, "Te decía que si es posible que pudieras informar al jefe Bo de los eventos que te acabo de comentar Link" insistía Renado extrañado de la distracción de Link.

"Claro Renado no te preocupes yo me encargare de eso" contestaba Link "Muy bien será mejor que entonces me encamine a Ordon amigo mío, debemos perder el menos tiempo posible, en cuanto termine mis asuntos en Ordon me dirigiré a tu aldea para ayudar con la investigación". Contestaba Link al mismo tiempo que despedía de ambos y comenzaba a galopar a toda velocidad rumbo a su destino.

"¡Gracias Link nos veremos luego!" Gritaba Renado al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mano y la agitaba de un lado a otro diciendo adiós al joven héroe, mientras lo veía partir.

En el mundo del crepúsculo todo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad, desde el ataque de Zant varias extensiones de tierra se habían separado y habían estado flotando en forma de islas por todo el reino, mas sin embargo ahora se comenzaban a unir nuevamente, las cascadas de materia obscura habían dejado de inundar e infectar a sus habitantes, flora y fauna del lugar, cuando Link visito este mundo, todo lucia muy sombrío, pero realmente siempre había sido un mundo con gran belleza, donde lo único que difería del mundo de la luz era sin duda la eterna puesta de sol.

Midna se encontraba en un gran cuarto redondo que conectaba con su recamara, tenia grandes ventanas que cumplían a su vez la función de muros, al centro de dicha habitación al nivel del piso se apreciaba una piscina igualmente redonda, no tenia mucha profundidad puesto que tenia la función de bañera, el nivel del agua permitía a Midna poderse sentar libremente y solo dejar expuestos sus hombros cuellos y cabeza sobre la superficie del agua.

Midna comenzó a quitarse su singular atuendo, estaba dispuesta a tomar un baño para poder limpiar su hermoso cuerpo y su mente a la vez, ella quería dejar de sufrir, quería dejar atrás todo lo que había vivido en los últimos meses, con su cuerpo desnudo color celeste comenzó a bajar unos pequeños escalones que la conducían a aquellas tibias y relajantes aguas, se sentó recargando su espalda en una de las orillas de la piscina, y una vez que el agua cubrió su cuerpo comenzó a pensar en las responsabilidades que ahora ella tenia con su reino.

Ella sabia que tendría que desposarse con alguien de su mundo para poder dar un heredero al trono y para que nuevamente el mundo del crepúsculo volviera a tener un Rey y una Reina, sin embargo cuando esto venia a su mente era inevitable que en su cabeza se formara la imagen de Link, "No se por que pude llegar sentir algo por el, a decir verdad ni siquiera somos de la misma raza, la idea de tener algo con el simplemente es absurda," se decía a si misma la princesa del crepúsculo, "por otro lado, no existe nadie en mi mundo, con quien yo quisiera pasar el resto de mis días", lo que si se es que mientras no saque a Link de mi cabeza no podre realizar lo que mi gente me esta pidiendo actualmente", continuaba Midna pensando al mismo tiempo que las cálidas aguas de su bañera relajaban su cuerpo.

Toda la familia de Midna había sido asesinada por Zant, lo cual la privaba de poder recibir algún consejo que le funcionara en su actual situación, o de incluso poder proclamar a alguien mas para dirigir a su gente, "Tendré que ir a ver al oráculo lo antes posible, se que ella me podrá ayudar" se decía Midna al momento que sumergía por completo su cabeza en el agua para poder despejar su mente y poderse encaminar en busca de soluciones a su problema.

"Vaya todo esta quedando de maravilla" decía Ilia a Beth mientras terminaban de colgar algunos adornos florales sobre uno de los pilares de un templete hecho de madera por los aldeanos de Ordon.

"¿Es verdad el rumor que esta en boca de todos sobre tu y Link?" preguntaba Beth a Ilia al mismo tiempo que emitía una ligera risita de curiosidad.

"Así es nena, ¿no crees que es genial la idea?" respondía muy emocionada Ilia mientras terminaba de colocar la ultima flor en el templete.

"Sí la verdad es que me parece genial, solo que en cierta manera me extraña tu cambio de comportamiento, ya que siempre te la pasabas gritándole a Link sobre cosas que a tu parecer eran malas" decía Beth un tanto tímida.

"Sí lo se pero, es que la ultima vez que lo vi se veía tan guapo, tan fuerte, tan maduro, tan… tan…" comentaba Ilia muy emocionada, mientras se adentraba en sus pensamientos.

"… ¿Tan poderoso como un gran Héroe?, decía una pequeña, calmada y sarcástica vocecita proveniente del pequeño Malo que se hacia visible al mismo tiempo que salía caminando calmadamente debajo del templete con un martillo y algunos clavos que utilizo para terminar de asegurar algunos tablones principales que sostenían el templete, "Vaya que las mujeres de hoy en día son unas interesadas, nada mas ven a alguien de mucho éxito y ya quieren casarse con el a pesar de lo que pudieron pensar de esa persona anteriormente" decía Malo mientras tiraba al suelo el martillo y los clavos de manera curiosa al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a su casa.

"¡MALO!... eso no es cierto no soy ninguna interesada" le gritaba Ilia al pequeño humano, mientras levantaba su puño en señal de quererle dar una lección al infante.

"¡Ilia mira!" decía Beth a Ilia, mientras ella se detenía a mitad del camino con el puño en el aire.

A la entrada de Ordon se pudo ver como Link llegaba montado en Epona con un calmado galope.

¡LINK! Gritaban Ilia y Beth al mismo tiempo que corrían a su encuentro.

Link volteó a su derecha para ver como las dos féminas se abalanzaban sobre el y Epona,

Link se desmontó de su yegua para encontrarse ahogado en besos y abrazos por parte de Ilia, "¡Por fin regresaste, Link, sano y salvo, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de verte nuevamente!" le decía Ilia al joven espadachín muy emocionada y feliz.

"I…I…lia… me… estas… ahorcando" Intentaba pronunciar las palabras Link al momento que ilia se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando con mucha fuerza el cuello de Link en su efusivo abrazo.

"Oh perdón Link, es que no podía contener la alegría de volver a verte y darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros" respondía Ilia al mismo tiempo que liberaba el cuello del joven Héroe para que el aire pudiera volver a llenar sus pulmones.

No tardaron en darse cuenta todo los demás habitantes de Ordon de la llegada de Link, dado que Beth solo gritaba a los cuatro vientos que Link había regresado, todos los niños de Ordon fueron los primeros en llegar al lugar, dejando de lado o simplemente tirando al suelo las herramientas y adornos que cada uno estaba colocando por toda la aldea.

Los adultos llegaron pocos minutos después, al encuentro del Héroe de túnicas verdes.

"¡LINK hijo que bueno es tenerte de regreso con nosotros!" se hacia sonar la voz de Bo

"Jefe Bo veo que todos se encuentran bien, ahora me siento mas tranquilo" dijo Link

"Todo gracias a ti Link, veo que has crecido mucho hijo, definitivamente no eres el mismo Link que abandono Ordon hace unos meses atrás" felicitaba Bo al audaz joven.

"La verdad es que obtuve mucha ayuda jefe, no fui solo yo el que pudo acabar con el mal que tomo por sorpresa al reino de Hyrule" contestaba Link.

"No hemos terminado aun de arreglar el lugar hijo, pero estamos por celebrar tu triunfo y tu regreso a Ordon, es por eso que mañana hay una gran celebración a tu nombre Link" se dirigía Bo hacia Link.

"P…Pero jefe yo…" no termino de decir la frase Link hacia Bo mientras Ilia jalaba a Link por un brazo y lo sacaba de toda la multitud que lo festejaba a su alrededor.

"Link a decir verdad, mañana será un día muy especial por que no solo, festejaremos tu victoria y tu regreso, si no que mañana habrá un anuncio muy importante en la aldea" decía Ilia a Link de manera muy entusiasta.

"…Pero… Ilia yo" intentaba decir Link, al mismo tiempo que Ilia ponía uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Link en señal de que no dijera ninguna palabra mas.

Link no quería ser grosero por lo que pensó que en otro momento mas adelante en el día podría decirle al jefe Bo sobre sus futuros planes.

Todos Felicitaron a Link, y los niños le pedían que les contara todas sus grandes hazañas, Link al ver las caras felices de todos los niños decidió tomarse un tiempo para poderles relatar algunas anécdotas, como cuando se enfrento a aquel Gran dragón en la ciudad del cielo, o cuando visito el bosque perdido, y como el y su compañera Midna se enfrentaron juntos al temible Zant.

Comenzaba a atardecer y varios regresaron a sus hogares para continuar con los preparativos del día siguiente, los niños querían escuchar mas historias, pero sus respectivos padres los tuvieron que llevar casi arrastrando a sus casas, al final solo quedaron Ilia y Link sentados en el pequeño muelle a lado del rio de Ordon, ambos tenían sus pies sumergidos en la fresca agua.

"Link… ¿Quién es esta tal Midna?, al parecer estuvo contigo en toda tu travesía, se que nos dijiste que es la princesa del mundo del crepúsculo y que ella te ayudo todo el tiempo, pero cada vez que la mencionabas podía notar al raro en tu voz, como si se quebrara de repente" preguntaba Ilia de manera preocupada y curiosa a la vez.

Link penso que Ilia quizás se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Midna, pero no quiso decirle nada al respecto.

"Ella fue una gran amiga mía Ilia, me ayudo en mis peores momentos, y quizás lo que notaste en mi voz se debe a que no podre volver a verla otra vez" contestaba Link bastante abrumado por el recuerdo del espejo Rompiéndose en mil pedazos y ver al amor de su vida desvaneciéndose en el aire.

"Vamos Link ya veras que pronto lo superaras, además tan solo la conociste algunos meses te aseguro que mañana se te levantara el animo con el gran anuncio que habrá mañana" decía Ilia al mismo tiempo que le sonreía a Link, "bueno creo que será mejor que vaya con mi padre, y vuelva el a arruinar lo que estoy preparando en el horno, te veo mañana mi ammm… igo" compuso hábilmente la frase Ilia al mismo tiempo que se sonrojo y se fue corriendo a su casa.

Link se quedo extrañado de la actitud de Ilia pero no le presto mucha atención, simplemente el seguía pensando en Midna, en sus bellos ojos color rojo y ámbar, que hacían juego con su cabello pelirrojo y que contrastaban con su hermosa piel celeste, para Link era la imagen misma de una diosa.

Al igual que los demás Link se dirigió a su casa a las afueras de Ordon para poder pasar la noche, ya era tarde y no creía que pudiera hablar con Bo, así que decidió mejor ir a descansar y hablar con el mañana a primera hora, no sabia que hacer no quería desilusionar a todos en la aldea, pero al igual que le dijo a Zelda que no quería festejos a su nombre de ningún tipo, así mismo tendría que decirle a Bo sus futuros planes y que no iba a poderse quedar para la celebración que estaban preparando para el.

EL sol ya casi iba a terminar de ponerse en el horizonte y Link simplemente se recostó en su cama una vez que llego a su casa y se quito sus ropas para quedarse únicamente en ropa interior. Poco a poco se iba quedando dormido la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana poco a poco iba siendo mas débil y mas escasa.

Link se encontraba en la cima de una colina, el paisaje era hermoso, se podía aprecia un gran lago iluminado por la luz del sol en el ocaso, a lado de un gran palacio, de tonos negros, azules y grises, también se podía apreciar un camino que se abría paso por grandes pastizales de tonalidades rojizas y naranjas a lado del lago, repentinamente una brisa de cálido aire soplo sobre su oído izquierdo, al voltear pudo ver que mas adelante en el camino que había visto hace unos segundos, iba una caravana de jinetes, Link entonces pudo sentir ese aroma nuevamente, ese aroma que había sido muy común en su aventura pasada, era el suave y dulce aroma de Midna, no tardo en darse cuenta que ella encabeza la caravana, Link comenzó a gritar su nombre, pero al parecer ella no lo escuchaba, comenzó a correr en dirección a la caravana pero no podía darles alcance, "¡Midna!" gritaba el joven de vestimenta verde sin éxito alguno.

La escena repentinamente empezó a verse difusa, y Midna cada vez estaba mas lejos de el.

"¡MIDNA!" Grito Link al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba de su cama con la mano levantada como queriendo alcanzar algo, se encontraba sudando y respirando agitadamente, cuando de repente el suelo por debajo de Ordon empezó a Temblar intensamente, Link se dio cuenta que ya no estaba soñando, por lo que de un brinco salió de la cama y rápidamente se dirigió afuera de su casa.

Todos en la aldea gritaban mientras salían de sus casas, la mayoría en pijamas o ropa interior, Link pudo ver que todos se encontraban bien, "¡Jefe Bo, Ilia lleven a todos a un lugar abierto donde nadie salga lastimado!" Les gritaba Link mientras corría a terrenos mas elevados.

"¡LINK!, espera ¿a donde vas?" Le gritaba Ilia mientras ayudaba a Beth y a Colin a sostenerse en pie, mientras todo se agitaba bruscamente en la aldea.

Link corrió a la colina mas alta de la aldea, un fuerte estallido en el cielo anuncio una tormenta, parecía que el cielo se venia debajo de tanta lluvia que repentinamente caía sobre ellos.

Una vez que Link pudo llegar a lo mas alto de la colina dirigió su mirada hacia la montaña de la muerte, una gran nube salía de las entrañas del volcán activo, "No puede ser, parece que no tardara mucho en hacer erupción" Se decía Link a si mismo con palabras alarmadas.

Repentinamente Link pudo ver que una Luz salía de la boca del volcán, era del color del fuego, y parecía que se hacia mas intensa cada vez, al grado que se ilumino toda la cima del volcán, y a la distancia Link lo pudo ver, un enorme dragón con cuerpo de serpiente salía del interior de la montaña de la muerte, tenia una larga cresta hecha de flamas que ardían con mucha intensidad, se apreciaban dos enormes garras que nacían de su cuerpo, a manera de brazos, sus ojos verde esmeralda emanaban una luz muy intensa que podía verse a Kilómetros de distancia y fue ahí cuando escucho el rugir de esta criatura que resonó hasta la misma aldea.

"¿Pero que demonios, es eso?" se pregunto Link.

La enorme criatura surcó los cielos rumbo al oeste de la aldea Kakariko, hasta perderse a la vista de Link, la Luz del volcán desapareció, así mismo el terremoto cedió, bajo la lluvia Link solo pudo pronunciar unas palabras al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza su puño derecho, "Parece que esto no acaba aun…"


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes de the legend of Zelda pertenecen a nintendo, así como todo su contenido intelectual

Ahora si que una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar este fanfic, sorry sorry sorry, prometo actualizar mas seguido, agradezco a todos los que lo han leído y me han seguido en esta nueva aventura de Link, la verdad es que este año lo inicie con muchas cosas que hacer entre ellas mi banda de rock y mi trabajo me traen de arriba para abajo, pero bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, debo aclarar que comenzare a tomar datos de la línea de tiempo que antecede a twilight princess, tratare de ser lo mas apegado a lo que nintendo ah establecido, tanto en locaciones, mapas e historia, pero como también hay mucha incongruencia en lo que nintendo ah dicho, pues ajustare las cosas a la historia que estoy contando espero que les agrade, ya que vienen varias sorpresas en los siguientes capítulos, ya saben dejen sus reviews, Feliz año nuevo a todos y comenzamos

Capitulo 4

CONFESIONES

La belleza de aquel reino era sin igual, podían verse grandes praderas que se extendían hasta el horizonte en donde se elevaban grandes montañas, sin embargo a diferencia del mundo de la luz todo era con tonalidades naranjas, amarillas y rojizas, todo era muy callado, tan solo el sonido del suave aire podía apreciarse en aquel mundo de cielos cobrizos, los grandes arboles de anchos troncos adornaban aquel paisaje dándole mucha similitud a los grandes campos de Hyrule.

Midna, y cuatro de sus mejores soldados se dirigían rumbo a el lejano Bosque de la eterna obscuridad, era ahí donde vivía el Oráculo del mundo del crepúsculo, montados en caballos color negro, los cuatro servidores de aquel reino portaban una armadura que se ajustaba a las delgadas pero fornidas formas de sus cuerpos, estas eran de un color negro carbón que brillaban a la luz del sol del ocaso, sus cascos de formas triangulares ocultaban sus rostros, estos eran muy al estilo del que alguna vez llevara puesto Zant, pero sin la grotesca lengua y ojos saltados que este había confeccionado en el suyo.

Midna por otro lado llevaba una gran capa negra con adornos blancos muy parecidos a los tatuajes que tenia en algunas partes de su cuerpo, así mismo una capucha le cubría gran parte del rostro incluidos ojos, dejando solo ver parte de su respingada nariz y finos labios. La bella princesa estaba convencida que el oráculo podría aconsejarla de cómo poder resolver su situación, para muchos en su reino podría ser algo trivial, pero Midna mas que nadie sabia que cuando no se tiene paz interna, no se puede dirigir un reino "Las acciones de una persona, son el reflejo de su alma y corazón", Se decía Midna a si misma, esas habían sido las palabras que alguna vez su madre que fuese reina del mundo del atardecer eterno le había enseñado, Ella sabia que si no encontraba ese balance en su alma y corazón, no podría dirigir a su gente.

"Estamos a cinco destellos solares de alcanzar nuestro objetivo su majestad", se dirigía Yarl uno de sus mas devotos soldados a ella, Midna asintió la cabeza y agito las riendas de su caballo en señal de seguir cabalgando.

En el mundo del crepúsculo no existía ni el día ni la noche, solo un atardecer infinito, la única manera de poder medir el tiempo, era a través de los destellos que el sol de ese mundo emitía, los cuales si fueran medidos en el mundo de la luz equivaldría a una hora entre destello y destello.

Conforme se acercaban al antiguo bosque hogar del oráculo, Midna recordaba cuando su ahora fallecido padre le conto cuando el también fue a visitarla, "Deberás recordar siempre hija mía, que el Bosque de la eterna obscuridad es un gran laberinto, y a su vez también es un gran espejo que refleja tus mas profundos temores, y solamente podrás llegar al Oráculo, si eres capaz de afrontar esos temores que atormenten a tu alma y corazón", resonaban en la Mente de la bella princesa las palabras de su sabio padre.

"Hemos llegado, sugiero que dos de nosotros tomemos posición de avanzada y los dos restantes cuidando la retaguardia su alteza, mientras usted toma la posición central para su seguridad", se dirigía a Midna, uno de los soldados de nombre Jorn, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¡¿Eh?! … ¡ah!... si… gracias pero de aquí en adelante solo continuare yo, el oráculo solo recibe a aquellos que requieren de su sabiduría, ustedes esperen aquí", Decía Midna a sus hombres, al mismo tiempo que recorría su capucha dejando al descubierto su bello rostro.

Desmontando de su corcel Midna comenzó a caminar a las entrañas del obscuro bosque, esperando regresar con una solución a sus problemas.

"Espero que Renado arribe lo mas pronto posible a la aldea Kakariko para evacuarla como se lo eh pedido, sin embargo lo que mas me preocupa, es ¿Por qué ese gran dragón salió de las entrañas de la Montaña de la Muerte? Y más extraño aun, ¿Por qué surcó los cielos hasta perderse en el horizonte?, no tenia idea de que un dragón habitara el interior del volcán, pero es un gran alivio que no exista reporte hasta ahora de que haya atacado alguna región de Hyrule", Pensaba Zelda mientras tomaba un pequeño desayuno en el comedor real del castillo.

"Debo ponerme en contacto con Linnn… ¡no! … esta vez no será así… esta vez tendré que resolver esto por mi misma, además, no creo que sea conveniente verlo de nuevo, al menos no por ahora, no quisiera seguirme lastimando una y otra vez", pensaba Zelda mientras bajaba la mirada triste, para encontrar la imagen de la taza de Té que sostenían sus manos.

Una vez que la Princesa de Hyrule termino su desayuno se levanto y se dirigió a la biblioteca del castillo para ver si podía encontrar mas información sobre ese gran dragón que había volado sobre Hyrule la noche anterior.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con que te vas?! … pero… ¿Qué no vez que todos te necesitan aquí en Ordon Link?, apenas llegaste ayer y nuevamente ¿te vas?, sin siquiera detenerte un minuto para verme a los ojos" decía muy exaltada Ilia a Link esa mañana de llovizna mientras éste preparaba a Epona para su viaje rumbo a la Montaña de la Muerte, todos los habitantes de Ordon incluidos los niños veían la escena a través de las ventanas de sus respectivas casas, Link simplemente no podía ver a Ilia a los ojos, ya que el sabia que todos en Ordon, incluida ella, querían que el se quedara ahí para toda su vida viviendo una vida normal como todos ellos, pero Link tenia otros planes.

"¡CONTESTAME LINK! … que acaso no vas a decir una sola palabra, éste es tu hogar Link, ¿acaso no quieres seguir viviendo aquí?, ¿acaso no quieres llegar a ser el Jefe de esta aldea que te vio crecer desde que naciste?", Decía Ilia a Link mientras el había dejado de ponerle la montura a Epona y se disponía a montarla dándole la espalda a la joven muchacha.

"¿a…a…caso es que no quieres estar a mi lado Link?" decía Ilia mientras la voz se le quebraba y comenzaban a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos, que a la vez se confundían con las gotas de agua que también recorrían su rostro a causa de la llovizna.

Link se detuvo y apretó sus parpados y puños al mismo tiempo, el sintió que le debía una explicación a Ilia, después de todo ellos habían crecido juntos en esa aldea, se conocían mucho el uno al otro, de repente recordó un momento en su niñez, en donde en una fiesta de la aldea donde celebraban la primavera, el Jefe Bo hizo mención de el diciéndoles a todos que Link al ser un niño muy hábil y fuerte, algún día seria su sucesor, y le daría su consentimiento de casarse con su hija, lo cual hizo que Link e Ilia, en esos días aun unos niños, se miraran a los ojos y se sonrojaran desviando ambos la mirada del rostro el uno del otro.

"Ilia… Yo… yo… yo tengo que partir, a decir verdad el único motivo por el cual regrese, es por que quería ver que todos estuvieran bien, y también para despedirme de todos ustedes, créeme que es algo que es muy difícil para mi, pero es una gran decisión que ya eh tomado", Confesaba Link a la joven, al mismo tiempo que volteaba hacia ella y la miraba directo a sus hermosos ojos verdes que comenzaban a enrojecerse por las lagrimas que derramaban.

"¿sabes que es lo que íbamos a celebrar hoy Link?", Le preguntaba Ilia a Link mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia abajo permitiendo que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos con mas intensidad.

"La verdad es que no quería que celebraran mi victoria", decía Link a Ilia en tono bajo y a la vez apenado.

"…Era mas que eso,… íbamos... íbamos a celebrar nuestro compromiso para casarnos Link" decía Ilia al mismo tiempo que se desplomaba en llanto y llevaba sus manos a los ojos.

"I… I…Ilia… Yo…" decía Link mientras ella lo interrumpía "…N…no…no digas nada Link, simplemente es que no quiero perderte, por favor, no me dejes, por favor Link por favor", suplicaba Ilia al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas y se aferraba a las piernas del joven espadachín.

Link simplemente no lo pudo soportar y también se arrodillo para poder consolarla, "Ilia no te pongas así por favor, en verdad que no es mi intención el hacerte daño, yo necesito resolver muchas cosas, siento que Hyrule esta nuevamente en peligro y tengo que ir a investigar que es lo que esta sucediendo, tu misma fuiste testigo de lo que sucedió anoche, "¿qué no vez que la vida de todos podría estar nuevamente en peligro?

Link sostuvo los frágiles, delgados y húmedos brazos de Ilia con sus dos manos, y en ese instante, Link sintió algo que no pudo explicar en ese momento, pero al ver el afligido rostro de Ilia simplemente no pudo decir nada y solo la acogió entre sus brazos, abrazándola muy fuerte y diciéndole al oído, "Te quiero mucho Ilia, cuando logre resolver ciertas cosas en mi vida volverás a verme, te lo prometo".

Ilia simplemente no supo que hacer, solamente lo abrazo con mayor intensidad y volvió a romper en llanto, mientras Link la sostuvo entre sus brazos posando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la joven, ambos simplemente se quedaron así por un buen rato bajo la llovizna en esa mañana de cielos grises, mientras todos en Ordon contemplaban la triste escena desde las ventanas de sus casas.

La cámara del espejo del crepúsculo parecía abandonada como era usual, pero siempre era vigilada en silencio por los antiguos sabios de Hyrule, ahora que el espejo había sido destruido pareciera que la presencia de ellos en ese lugar no tenia sentido, sin embargo, ellos también eran los antiguos jueces que podían condenar todo mal que amenazara la paz en el reino, y ese era el lugar indicado para realizar cualquier juicio.

Todo estaba muy callado aquella noche, pero repentinamente un fuerte viento proveniente de lo mas profundo del desierto comenzó a perturbar la calma, una gran columna de arena en forma de remolino azotó violentamente el antiguo recinto, haciendo que todo el interior se llenara de arena, el viento era implacable, de repente otro gran remolino se formó en el centro del gran espacio donde antes se encontraba situado el espejo que Midna destruyó hacia ya unos días atrás, de todo el suelo comenzaron a brillar infinidad de diminutas partículas, que a la vez con la fuerza del viento se elevaron y mezclaron con la arena que volaba en círculos por toda la habitación iluminándola en su totalidad, las partículas brillantes se arremolinaban hacia el centro del lugar juntándose una tras otra, creando al final una sola materia esférica de intensa y cegadora luz, mientras mas fuerza tomaba el viento ésta mas brillaba.

"¿Que es esta gran fuerza que amenaza la paz del dominio de los jueces?", resonaban varias voces de diferentes tonos, pero de manera enérgica al mismo tiempo por todo el lugar.

Al no tener respuesta alguna mas que el sonido que producía el fuerte viento, los sabios comenzaron a materializarse en lo mas alto de las columnas que se elevaban por encima de la cámara del espejo, sin pedir mas explicaciones, todos levantaron su mano derecha en dirección de esa gran esfera lumínica queriendo invocar un antiguo hechizo para eliminar cualquier cosa que fuera esa gran fuerza que invadía el recinto.

Repentinamente el lugar se obscureció, ahora donde antes estaba la esfera de luz solo se podía apreciar una gran esfera obscura que emitía descargas eléctricas de su interior.

Como un agujero negro, toda la energía y materia empezó a ser atraída al interior de la esfera, los fuertes vientos y la arena girando por todos lados hacían imposible para cualquiera mantener el equilibrio, la visibilidad era casi nula salvo por las descargas eléctricas que se podían ver y sentir de repente.

Los sabios a pesar de ser seres etéreos, comenzaron también a ser atraídos hacia ella, en un intento por frenarla, todos invocaron un antiguo hechizo que salió en forma de una bola de energía de la palma de sus manos al mismo tiempo, pero eso simplemente hizo que la gran esfera absorbiera mas energía y se incrementara la velocidad y la fuerza de atracción.

Las paredes de la gran estructura comenzaron a desgarrarse y a colapsar para después girar en grandes pedazos de roca y polvo alrededor de aquella esfera obscura, antes que de pudieran hacer algo, los cinco sabios se encontraban atrapados en la corriente del gran remolino, después una intensa luz salió de aquella forma esférica para finalmente causar una gran explosión que provoco que los cuerpos y energía de los sabios se disolvieran en el aire para no existir mas, el dominio de los jueces había desaparecido.

Todo quedo en un profundo silencio, la arena empezó a caer al suelo, toda pared o estructura había sido decimada a granos de arena, un gran cráter de veinte kilómetros hizo su aparición, donde una vez estuvo la gran estructura que sirvió de lugar de juicios y castigos.

Tan pronto las partículas de arena y polvo se disiparon, en centro del cráter se podía apreciar una figura, que únicamente era visible por la luz de la luna que iluminaba el gran desierto en esa trágica noche.

Lo que parecía ser una sombra con forma humana comenzó a incorporarse, una vez de pie, dos ojos brillantes color rojo sangre emergieron de su obscuro rostro.

"Vaya, en verdad que este mundo es muy frágil, es una lastima que muy pronto vaya a desaparecer", sonriendo y finalmente emitiendo una gran carcajada el misterioso ser simplemente desapareció tras una cortina de arena que se levanto por el soplar del viento nocturno del desierto, dejando únicamente el eco de su carcajada que podía ser escuchado a kilómetros de ese lugar.

En el gran castillo de Hyrule, en lo más alto de una de las torres, una hermosa princesa de finas facciones, yacía durmiendo en su recamara real.

"…Pero que…", fueron las primeras palabras que emitieron sus labios, una vez que se despertó e incorporó abruptamente hasta quedar sentada sobre su cama, sudando y respirando agitadamente.

"Algo muy malo ah pasado, muy… pero… muy… malo", decía a si misma Zelda bastante angustiada.

La soberana de todo Hyrule comenzó a voltear para todos lados en su habitación, ella no podía hallar lo que buscaba en ese momento, lo que provoco que saltara de su cama para dirigirse a una ventana de su habitación, a lo lejos solo pudo ver el gran Desierto Gerudo.

"No es posible no puedo sentir la energía de los antiguos sabios, ¿Qué habrá sucedido?, esto no esta nada bien", se cuestionaba la princesa del destino, Link si tan solo estuvieras aquí"

"Ahora entiendo por que lo llaman Bosque de la eterna Obscuridad", Se decía a si misma la Princesa del Crepúsculo.

Midna pudo observar que en ese bosque simplemente no se podía observar nada más allá de un metro de distancia, la obscuridad era muy espesa, afortunadamente en la entrada del camino ella había encontrado una linterna con una flama en su interior que permitía alumbrar algo del terreno, esa linterna era para todos aquellos que requirieran de ver al oráculo.

Lo que parecía una neblina obscura impedía vislumbrar algún camino a seguir, después de ya varios destellos solares Midna simplemente se sintió perdida en ese inmenso mar de obscuridad.

Ella había decidido ir en línea recta todo el trayecto, pero simplemente parecía un camino sin final, solo podía ver los troncos de los arboles una vez que se aproximaba a uno y luego a otro a cada paso que daba, las copas de los inmensos robles se perdían en la inmensa obscuridad, lo que le producía una sensación de que el techo de ramas y hojas estaban muchos pero muchos metros por arriba de ella.

"Link si tan solo estuvieras aquí conmigo, no sabes cuanta falta me haces, tu sabrías que hacer en estos momentos" decía Midna en tono bajo y melancólico.

Los piernas de Midna comenzaron a doblarse del cansancio, finalmente sobre las enormes raíces de un gran árbol que sobresalían de la tierra, La bella princesa simplemente dejo caer su peso.

Ella comenzó a sentir como la temperatura bajaba drásticamente, el vaho de su boca no tardo en hacerse visible.

Buscando entre las grandes raíces, ella simplemente se acurruco entre dos que formaban una especie hueco, en donde podía abrazar sus piernas y tratar de calentarse utilizando su capa negra para ganar calor, el gran silencio y el frio comenzaron a hacerla sentirse por sobremanera sola.

"No sabes lo que daría por que estuvieras aquí conmigo Link, extraño estar junto a ti, extraño tu aroma, tu calor, recuerdo que mientras viajábamos por todo Hyrule y la noche caía sobre nosotros, con tan solo acercarme a tu cuerpo podía sentirme protegida y segura, ahora me siento… tan sola,… tan vacía,…tan…", Midna después de decirse a si misma todas estas palabras simplemente comenzó a llorar abrazando sus piernas tratando de imaginar que era el cuerpo de Link.

Repentinamente una ligera brisa de aire apago la flama de la linterna, lo cual hizo que Midna se pusiera muy nerviosa, de pronto comenzó a escuchar el crujir de las hojas secas que se encontraban a los pies de los grandes arboles, se escuchaban a la distancia pero era claro que el sonido se iba acercando poco a poco.

"¡¿Quién se encuentra ahí!?, preguntaba Midna muy alterada en dirección del sonido, ella simplemente estaba segada por la gran obscuridad del bosque solamente se podía valer del tacto, de sus oídos y olfato.

Como pudo se incorporó, y forzó sus ojos para intentar ver algo, pero no podía ver nada solo podía sentir como la distancia entre ese sonido y ella se acortaba.

"¡No quisiera atacarte, por favor responde ¿Quién? o ¿que eres?!", la respiración de Midna comenzó a ser mas agitada, al mismo tiempo que levanto su mano con intención de lanzar un ataque de energía, ella pudo percibirlo, pudo oler aquel aroma tan conocido y que se había grabado en lo mas profundo de su mente.

"¡P…p…pero!... ¡Esto no puede ser posible!", Se decía a si misma Midna.

Los crujidos de hojas ahora se distinguían mas como pasos de alguien, y ya estaban a tan solo dos metros de distancia.

"Por favor… dime… dime que eres tú,… por favor dime que eres tú Link…", decía en un mar de lagrimas Midna en dirección del sonido de esos misteriosos pasos.

EL sonido se detuvo, a lo que a Midna le pareció medio metro de distancia, un silencio sepulcral inundo ese espacio, que para Midna, fue una eternidad.

"L… l… link… ¿Eres tú verdad? … dime que eres tú…" decía Midna muy nerviosa a aquello que fuera lo que fuera, lo tenia parado frente a ella.

"Así es Midna soy yo Link", La voz de Link resonó en los oídos de Midna, al mismo tiempo que la flama de su linterna se encendía, permitiendo confirmar que en verdad era Link el que tenia parado frente a ella.

"¡LINK… eres tú… eres tú…!", gritaba Midna con Lagrimas en los ojos, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos de Link.

"Pero ¿Cómo es esto posible Link?, ¿Como es que estas aquí?, si yo misma destruí el espejo.", preguntaba Midna muy confundida.

Link abrió los labios para poder hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la alegría de Midna que se lanzo a abrazarlo fuertemente.

"Por favor Link no nos volvamos a separar nunca, prométemelo, prométemelo por favor", eran las palabras que Midna solo podía decir en ese momento.

"Lo prometo, pero ahora debes continuar, y permitirle a tu corazón recordar, debes permitirle tener voz", Decía la voz de Link a Midna.

"Pero que quieres decir con eso Link si yo…" decía Midna al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con la cara de Link, pero lo único que pudo ver fue simplemente la corteza de un viejo árbol al cual ella abrazaba.

Ella de un salto hacia atrás se alejo de aquel árbol, un tanto aterrada y desilusionada, simplemente no sabia lo que estaba sucediendo, nuevamente todo se obscureció y sin poder ver nada otra vez, la princesa del crepúsculo intento buscar la Linterna con sus manos tentando en la obscuridad.

Repentinamente dos grandes llamas de color verde aparecieron flotando en el aire, a unos metros de la princesa, ella adoptó una posición de defensa, pero las flamas simplemente se posaron a la distancia en dos pebeteros que iluminaban una puerta de madera, Midna se dirigió en esa dirección, al tiempo que ella se acercaba, la puerta se abrió permitiendo la entrada de una intensa luz.

La exaltada princesa, llevo su mano derecha a sus ojos para que estos no se lastimaran por el intenso brillo de aquella luz.

Una vez que ella cruzo la puerta pudo ver un gran paisaje, donde las montañas y los grandes pastizales, se fundían en el horizonte asemejando una gran alfombra de verdes eternos, el cielo azul despejado con apenas unas cuantas nubes era resaltado por los rayos del brillante y cálido sol, que permitía que hermosas flores crecieran por doquier, en el centro de la escena un gran lago albergaba diversa flora y fauna, y mas a la distancia se podía ver una pequeña cabaña, sobre una colina, y el camino que tenia Midna frente a ella conducía a ese lugar.

"¿Acaso estoy de nuevo en el mundo de la luz?, primero veo y siento a Link y ahora esto, me pregunto quien vivirá en esa cabaña, creo que no me queda otra opción que ir a investigar, quizás ahí me puedan decir en donde me encuentro", Pensó Midna en ese instante.

La princesa del crepúsculo se encamino rumbo a la cabaña, un tanto desorientada, y en cierta manera, olvidando el propósito que la había llevado ahí, simplemente ella se dejo llevar por su instinto.


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes de the legend of Zelda pertenecen a nintendo, así como todo su contenido intelectual

Hola a todos, por si me creían muerto, pues no aun sigo aquí, jejeje la verdad me tarde en actualizar mi historia pero en verdad eh estado muy ocupado, muchas gracias por sus reviews espero que las sigan posteando me gusta saber, sus opiniones para ver si les gusta o no mi fic.

Andres, pues es una historia que se me ocurrió hace tiempo y la estoy plasmando en este fic obviamente, no creo que salga un juego de esta historia jeje, pues esperemos ver a Midna muy pronto en algún juego de TLOZ, es mi personaje favorito, Ah y no soy mujer soy hombre jejeje.

LLink gracias por tu opinión me impulsa a continuar y mejorar este fic en cada capitulo que venga, también gracias por tus buenos deseos, pues toca la guitarra y también llego a cantar, vaya yo siempre quise aprender violín pero nunca eh tenido la oportunidad, y pues ojala que si llegues a aprender batería por que desarrolla mucho la coordinación motriz y a manejar los tempos de las canciones, ¿tu tocas en algún lado? igualmente te deseo lo mejor.

Bueno pues los dejo con el 5to capitulo de este fic espero que lo disfruten tanto como lo hice yo escribiéndolo para ustedes, nos vemos y ahora si prometo actualizar, muy, pero muy pronto, no olviden dejar sus reviews XP

Capitulo 5

Verdades Ocultas.

"Vaya veo que te has levantado muy temprano para entrenar esta mañana Kahdar", resonaba en aquel gran espacio, la voz de un hombre con una túnica negra que cubría todo su cuerpo, la capucha que colgaba sobre su cabeza solo permitía verle su boca, parte de las mejillas, mentón y papada, su piel pálida colgaba a manera de indicar que tuviese una avanzada edad.

No hubo respuesta, solamente se podía escuchar el sonido de la espada que cortaba el aire al ritmo de los movimientos de combate que Kahdar ejecutaba con su espada, el sudor escurría por toda su frente y cara de tez morena; el cuerpo de este, también envuelto en sudor, denotaba estar en excelente condición, sus músculos no eran para nada de gran tamaño, pero estaban marcados al grado de poder ver cada uno trabajar individualmente, en ese momento tan solo vestía un pantalón negro, el cual era bastante holgado, lo cual le permitía entrenar cómodamente; su espada tenia un brillo sin igual, forjada en acero, la hoja de doble filo totalmente recta, había sido pulida cuidadosamente hasta dar un acabado espejo, así mismo contaba con una empuñadura de color rojo y dorado con un rubí al extremo del pomo.

"¿Es acaso que…, no dirás nada después de lo que sucedió ayer?", preguntaba un tanto mordaz el viejo al momento que tomaba una espada de madera que se encontraba recargada en uno de los pilares que rodeaban aquel lugar de entrenamiento, el cual era un gran patio al aire libre rodeado de columnas de mármol y al centro una duela de madera de cuarenta metros de largo por veinte metros de ancho, el sol apenas elevándose sobre el horizonte emitía los primeros rayos de luz que comenzaban a iluminar el lugar

Poco a poco con un andar despreocupado, aquel misterioso hombre se fue acercando al centro de la duela donde Kahdar ejecutaba sus ejercicios, no había palabra alguna, pareciese que el joven espadachín no quería devolver la mirada a su visitante, sin embargo podía verle en los momentos que su espada pasaba frente a sus ojos color marrón obscuro, reflejando la imagen del viejo, a pesar de esto el joven no perdía la concentración en los movimientos que ejecutaba con todo su cuerpo empuñando su espada.

Con la mirada seria, siempre al frente, concentrado en su enemigo imaginario, el cual visualizaba para poder entrenar, Kahdar simplemente no prestaba interés al hombre detrás de el.

El viejo con un paso lento continuaba acercandose por detrás del joven espadachín, analizando entre sus manos aquella espada de entrenamiento hecha de madera, "Pobre Kahdar y pensar que estuviste tan cerca…", al mismo tiempo que el viejo pronunciaba estas palabras, su imagen sobre la duela desapareció para aparecer justo al frente del joven, empuñando el arma de madera y confrontando la espada de acero de Kahdar.

Kadar reacciono a tiempo para poder frenar el ataque de su agresor, sin embargo parecía tener frente a el a una gran bestia de fuerza descomunal, por mas fuerza que empleó para poder empujar con su espada a su contrincante, simplemente no fue suficiente, sus pies comenzaban a retroceder, pareciera que el anciano no se esforzaba en lo mas mínimo, los dientes de Kahdar comenzaban a rechinar de la fuerza que el imprimía en su empuje, las venas de su frente comenzaron a ser mas notables.

"¿Qué sucede muchacho acaso este pobre viejo es demasiado para ti?" decía el siniestro anciano, al mismo tiempo que emitía una risa malévola.

"Parece que todas mis enseñanzas han sido en vano", reclamaba el viejo al joven espadachín, cuyas fuerzas eran ya casi nulas, por lo que una de sus rodillas comenzaba a doblarse buscando el piso para poder hacer mas soportable tanta fuerza en su contra.

Repentinamente comenzaron a aparecer rayos y un aura obscura alrededor del viejo, "creo que es momento de poner fin a esta práctica" decía el anciano al joven guerrero al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha dejaba de sostener la espada de madera y la posicionaba con la palma abierta apuntando al pecho del espadachín.

"¡MALDICION!" decía entre dientes Kahdar.

"¡ICTUS FULMEN!" una vez pronunciadas estas palabras por parte del anciano, un rayo de color rojo luminoso salió de su mano impactando el cuerpo de Kahdar mandándolo a uno de los extremos de la duela e impactándose de espaldas contra una de las columnas de mármol.

Después de unos instantes el joven espadachín intentaba incorporarse nuevamente, derribado sobre sus dos brazos y piernas al pie de la columna de mármol, solo podía ver al suelo respirando agitadamente, sobre la duela comenzaron a caer gotas de su sudor que escurrían de se cara y frente, así como de su negra y larga cabellera, las cuales a su vez se iban mezclando con sangre que salía de la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Levantando la mirada hacia el viejo, y con un rugido de batalla se incorporó y empuñando su filosa espada con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza dirigió un ataque feroz en contra del anciano, el cual, tomando una posición de defensa y ataque a la vez, se lanzo en contra del joven, el viejo golpeo con su espada de madera la parte media del arma de Kahdar lo cual provoco que el joven guerrero nuevamente saliera volando en dirección contraria por la fuerza del impacto, terminando una vez mas en el suelo.

EL joven después de unos momentos trataba de incorporarse, pero apenas podía sostenerse en pie, ensangrentado y agotado, se llevo su mano izquierda a su hombro derecho por el dolor que este le causaba, había salido muy lastimado de este encuentro en el cual nada pudo hacer para derrotar al anciano.

"Esto no te concierne en nada a ti Dinnus…" decía con dificultada Kahdar al viejo a causa del dolor de su cuerpo.

Dinnus simplemente arrojo al suelo la espada de madera, y se quedó viendo fijamente al joven, a pesar de que su capucha del anciano no dejaba ver su rostro, Kahdar sabia que lo miraba directamente a los ojos. "Tu derrota ante Dragnard no es mas que una muestra de tu debilidad", decía Dinnus al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda al joven guerrero.

"Dragnard sin duda es el general mas apto para dirigir la invasión de Hyrule, el duelo de ayer puso en claro quien debe liderar las tropas de la Princesa Kahina, pero tu Kahdar no parecieras estar del todo interesado en las acciones que se llevaran acabo en el reino de la Princesa Zelda".

"Mi interés no esta fijado en Hyrule Dinnus… ya deberías saberlo" decía en un tono calmado y resignado el joven guerrero al mismo tiempo que se encaminaba a la puerta para salir del lugar de entrenamiento.

"Eso esta por verse… mi joven discípulo" decía Dinnus en voz baja para si mismo.

Kahdar al salir del lugar de entrenamiento, camino por un pasillo que lo llevo a una gran salón, el cual era la sala principal del Palacio donde él se encontraba, sin duda era un lugar enorme, puesto que era la sala de recepción del lugar.

En tonalidades doradas y plateadas, los muros se elevaban para sostener el techo que estaba veinte metros por encima del suelo, adornados con grandes ventanas que permitían la entrada de la luz solar para iluminar el lugar, cortinas rojas colgaban desde el techo hasta el suelo frente a cada ventana, las cuales se movían al va y ven de las corrientes de aire que venían del exterior, al centro del gran salón se encontraba una fuente redonda de agua de diez metros de diámetro, el agua que brotaba del centro de la fuente a través de un obelisco de dos metros de alto era de un cristalino sin igual, el sonido del agua transmitía una sensación de paz y abundancia, pasando la fuente a diez metros de distancia se levantaban unas escalinatas que conducían al segundo nivel del lugar y a la entrada principal a la sala del trono.

La habitación de Kahdar se encontraba en el segundo nivel donde todos los soldados de mayor rango tenían su lugar de descanso; se dirigió hacia las escalinatas, mientras a su alrededor podía ver como la gente encargada de la limpieza del palacio ejecutaban sus labores como todos los días, una vez en el segundo nivel tomo camino por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones del lado este.

Una vez que llego a su habitación tiro su espada sobre su cama y salió a un pequeño balcón que permitía ver los alrededores del palacio, la sangre que salía de su cabeza ya había alcanzado su espalda media, lo cual le producía un cierto cosquilleo que simplemente ignoró, lo que sus ojos podían ver tan solo eran enormes dunas de arena que comenzaban a ser bañadas por lo que en unas horas mas serian abrazadores y calientes rayos solares que impedía que cualquier planta creciera en tan hostil ambiente; las pocas que llegaban a crecer era gracias a algún deposito subterráneo del liquido vital o algún pequeño oasis, los cuales eran bastante raros de encontrar en dicho ecosistema.

Kahdar llevo los dedos de su mano derecha hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza tratando de sentir que tan grande era la herida que tenia, no era nada grave, tan solo un poco de sangre, sus ojos ahora mirando sus dedos ensangrentados simplemente pudo pensar en un solo nombre, "LINK", al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro con los ojos cerrados.

Esa mañana era muy tranquila, el sol ya tenia algunas horas de haber emitido sus primeros rayos que alimentaban la vida misma, las aves surcaban el cielo de un azul muy vivo, el agua proveniente del dominio Zora fluía silenciosamente bordeando el pueblo y castillo de Hyrule, la gente en todo el pueblo desempeñaba sus multiples actividades como de costumbre, sin saber que en el patio principal del castillo, tres caballeros reales en sus armaduras plateadas y azules montaban sus caballos esperando que la princesa Zelda saliera a su encuentro.

"¿Alguien sabe por que motivo la Princesa Zelda desea ser escoltada hasta el lago Hylia?" preguntaba uno de los caballeros de aspecto robusto a los demás mientras trataban de mantener la alineación de sus caballos formando una línea.

"El General William simplemente pidió que no preguntáramos nada al respecto" contestaba otro caballero de aspecto delgado.

"Quizás la princesa quiera ir de día de campo" comentaba en tono de broma un caballero que parecía ser el de mas baja estatura del grupo.

"Pues uno nunca sabe quizás estén ante el futuro Rey de todo Hyrule, y ustedes tendrán el honor de servirme en un futuro no muy lejano, yo podría aprovechar este paseo de la Princesa para que me conociera mejor" decía el caballero robusto, que al parecer era experto seductor de las doncellas del reino, y no era para menos ya que era atractivo al ojo femenino, además de que todas las mañanas se ejercitaba antes de que los primeros rayos del sol iluminaran la primera torre del castillo.

"No creo que la princesa este interesado en una masa de músculos como tu, ella es mas bien del tipo que le gustan delgados e inteligentes como yo," decía el caballero que pareciera solamente hacer una comida diaria.

"Y que le va a ver a un tipo que apenas y puede sostenerse con su armadura puesta, por supuesto que la Princesa le gustan simpáticos y divertidos como yo" decía el caballero de corta estatura.

Los tres hombres comenzaron a discutir entre ellos sobre el tema, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta principal del castillo que comenzaba a abrirse, los tres voltearon y pudieron ver a la Princesa Zelda y al General Williams saliendo del interior del palacio, parecían estar discutiendo un tema muy delicado.

Ese día Zelda no vestía ningún vestido como era costumbre para ella, ya que en esta ocasión vestía un pantalón azul obscuro, útil para montar a caballo, era algo ajustado lo cual exponía a la vista su perfecta figura, así mismo utilizaba una blusa de mangas largas también de azul obscuro en la parte del torso, y las mangas blancas, también ajustada a su perfecta forma, y botas para montar de color negro que subían un poco mas arriba de sus pantorrillas, su cabello, no estaba peinado en la forma habitual cuando usaba su corona, este simplemente estaba recogido en forma coleta que caía sobre su hombro derecho, todo su atuendo irradiaba una belleza sin igual.

Los tres hombres en caballos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver tal imagen, conforme Zelda y William avanzaban hacia el centro del patio principal, su voces eran mas audibles.

"…Es importante que todo lo que pase en este viaje se mantenga en secreto, no podemos permitir que la gente se…" no termino de completar su frase Zelda cuando ya estando cerca de los tres caballeros, noto que estos la miraban de una manera extraña, sus rostros parecían estar sorprendidos, "…alarme" termino su frase, un tanto confundida por saber por que se le quedaban mirando de esa manera los tres hombres en armaduras.

"Como usted dese su majestad" Respondía William un hombre calvo de barba blanca muy bien recortada y alineada al contorno de su rostro, también envestido con su armadura plateada y azul, pero sujetando su casco con el brazo derecho, a diferencia de los tres caballeros que ya tenían sus cascos puestos, pero con la protección frontal levantada permitiéndoles a sus rostros ser visibles.

"Ustedes tres seguirán mis ordenes al pie de la letra y no comentaran nada de lo que vean o escuchen en esta misión ¿entendido? Decía enérgicamente el General al mismo tiempo que los tres caballeros reales saludaban y se alineaban rápidamente recordando que era lo primero que debieron haber hecho desde el momento en que la Princesa Zelda apareció a la vista de los tres.

"¿En verdad son los mejores caballeros que tenemos para esta misión?" Preguntaba Zelda en tono de duda.

"Así es su majestad sus habilidades en el campo de batalla son notables, fueron los caballeros que mas demonios de la obscuridad pudieron eliminar en el ataque que sufrimos recientemente en donde el joven Link salió victorioso" respondía orgulloso William.

"Se que nunca tuvimos una ceremonia para dar homenaje a todos los que lucharon valientemente en la reciente batalla que libró Hyrule, en contra del mundo del crepúsculo, pero sepan que estoy en deuda con ustedes caballeros, cualquier cosa que me pidan y este en mis manos se las concederé, pero de momento requiero nuevamente de sus servicios para poder llegar al lago Hylia, una vez que termine esta misión y estemos de vuelta en el castillo podremos hablar del tema" comentaba Zelda en tono amable.

"¡Como usted desee su majestad!" respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo aun en posición de saludo militar, después de eso no dijeron nada, pero los tres sabían perfectamente cual seria la recompensa perfecta por sus servicios.

Unos instantes después William llevo sus dedos índice y medio a sus labios para emitir un silbido bastante fuerte, al cual acudieron dos caballos de color blanco.

"¿Partimos su majestad?" decía William al mismo tiempo que hacia reverencia y extendía su mano hacia la princesa para ayudarla a subir a su corcel.

Una vez que Zelda y el General montaron sus caballos la pequeña caravana salió a todo galope por la puerta principal rumbo al lago Hylia.

El lago Hylia quedaba a un día del castillo, por lo cual debian hacer varias paradas antes de alcanzar su destino, ya que era necesario dar descanso y alimento a sus caballos.

Zelda estaba absorta en sus pensamientos mientras cabalgaba junto con William y los tres caballeros, ella sabia que algo malo estaba por suceder en Hyrule, por eso había tomado la decisión de ir a visitar al Espíritu de Luz Lanayru, necesitaba despejar sus dudas, esperaba estar equivocada en sus sospechas de lo que posiblemente estaba pasando.

"Link a pesar de todo no sabes cuanta falta me haces, fuiste mi soporte todo este tiempo desde que te conocí pero ahora se que debo ser yo la que debe dar la cara por mi Reino y no rendirme como paso la ultima vez, si tan solo supieras…" se decía Zelda a si misma al mismo tiempo que salía de sus pensamientos y limpiaba una lagrima que salía de uno de sus ojos con su mano derecha.

Los cinco siguieron cabalgando, esperando alcanzar su destino lo antes posible.

"¿Hola, Hay alguien viviendo aquí? Preguntaba Midna al entrar a la cabaña que había visto a lo lejos, era mucho más pequeña de lo que parecía ser desde el exterior. Tan solo se podía apreciar una mesa a su lado derecho y una silla bastante vieja del lado izquierdo, todo parecía estar cubierto de polvo, algunos cuadros colgados en las paredes parecían haber estado ahí una eternidad, las imágenes ya no eran visibles ni entendibles por el polvo que habían acumulado en mucho tiempo, dos ventanas del lado derecho permitían la entrada de los rayos del sol, al fondo de la habitación se encontraba una chimenea que parecía solo encenderse en las noches, al pie de esta una alfombra que parecía haber sido de color guinda, era difícil saberlo ya que lucia muy vieja y roída posiblemente por algún roedor que viviese en algún rincón de la vieja casa, sobre esta yacía una mecedora la cual se mecía frente a la chimenea dándole la espalda a Midna".

"Adelante pasa" decía una voz que parecía pertenecer a una mujer de avanzada edad, conforme Midna se fue acercando, ella pudo ver que efectivamente una mujer estaba sentada en la mecedora, sus largos y blancos cabellos caían sobre sus hombros y espalda, la piel bastante arrugada y pálida por el paso de los años, se notaba por las facciones de su cara que alguna vez tuvo un bello rostro.

La mujer traía puesto un vestido que pareciera haber tenia colores vivos alguna vez pero de igual manera era difícil saber que colores habían sido, ya que el paso del tiempo había desgastado la prenda, y ahora lucia casi en su totalidad de color blanco.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí jovencita?" rompía el silencio la mujer.

"Estoy buscando al oráculo de mi reino, pareciera que llevo mucho tiempo intentándolo pero no eh podido encontrarla, ¿usted podría decirme como lograrlo?" preguntaba Midna un tanto desesperada.

"No eh escuchado de ningún oráculo por estos lugares, pero si puedo decirte que el tiempo es algo que no podemos desperdiciar" decía la anciana en tono triste.

"Necesito encontrarla, es muy importante para mi, ya que sin su ayuda dudo que pueda continuar con mi vida", contestaba Midna y a la vez pidiendo la ayuda de la mujer.

"Y por que es que dependes de alguien mas para que te diga lo que debes hacer jovencita, mas importante para ti debe ser, el ser sincera contigo misma y tomar tus propias decisiones, ¿se puede saber que ayuda piensas pedirle al oráculo que mencionas?", preguntaba en tono calmado la vieja mujer.

"Necesito que me ayude a encontrar la forma de olvidar a un amor no correspondido, ya que eso me lastima y no me permite concentrarme y asumir mis responsabilidades como reina de mi pueblo" decía Midna en tono melancólico.

"¡Ah! ya veo, una decepción amorosa, entonces algún muchacho te ah roto el corazón al rechazarte cuando tu le expresaste lo que sentías por el, eso es muy nor… ", la anciana no terminó de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por Midna.

"Bueno… a decir verdad… él… nunca me rechazó, tan solo es que supuse que el preferiría a alguien mas como el… es decir de su misma raza, a estar conmigo", decía Midna en tono bajo y triste.

"Creo que con tus palabras, tu misma te has contestado, ¿cómo saber si alguien nos ama o no? si no se lo preguntamos de frente, eso solo te causara incertidumbre el resto de tu vida y jamás podrás estar tranquila, porque siempre te preguntaras a ti misma, ¿qué hubiera pasado si le hubieras preguntado?, ¿te has preguntado a caso, si él hizo lo mismo, de no preguntarte si tu lo amabas?". Contestaba la mujer.

Midna simplemente no dijo nada, su mirada parecía confundida como queriendo buscar una respuesta en su mente, era verdad lo que la anciana decía, quizás Link si la amaba después de todo, solo que ella no se lo había preguntado, había esperado que el diera el primer paso, pero ninguno de los dos lo dio.

Ella sabia que había cometido un grave error, se había condenado así misma a vivir un infierno de por vida, al haber destruido el espejo del crepúsculo, el único camino para regresar al mundo de la luz.

"¿Por que no remedias todo y le preguntas tu misma cual es el sentir de su corazón?, preguntaba la anciana a Midna.

"¡No… No puedo… ya no puedo hacerlo…!, él pertenece al mundo de la luz y yo al mundo del crepúsculo, y al ser soberana de este reino, destruí el único camino entre nuestros mundos para proteger de posibles amenazas en el futuro." Decía Midna cayendo sobre sus rodillas y llevando sus manos a su rostro, sollozando y con lagrimas en los ojos simplemente no podía contener el gran dolor que inundaba cada fibra de su ser.

"Sabes yo también pase por lo mismo hace mucho tiempo, había alguien que amaba en secreto, pero nunca se lo dije, por temor a que su corazón no correspondiera al mío, simplemente oculté esos sentimientos en lo mas profundo de mi ser, y decidí darle mas importancia a mis responsabilidades que a mi felicidad." Decía la anciana en tono resignado y triste.

Era verdad, lo que la anciana decía, era la triste realidad de las cosas, de que servía ser la reina de todo un mundo, si carecía de lo mas importante que era su propia felicidad.

Ni siquiera se había dado la oportunidad de luchar por esa felicidad, que se desvaneció con el último fragmento del espejo del crepúsculo que toco el suelo aquel día que vio por última vez a Link.

Midna se incorporó y sin mirar a la anciana se dirigió a la ventana para contemplar el hermoso paisaje que había afuera, el cual contrastaba drásticamente con el interior de esa cabaña, que solo transmitía sentimientos de soledad y tristeza.

"¿Y que paso con esa persona?" preguntaba Midna queriendo saber mas, "es decir… ¿nunca le pudiste decir que lo amabas?" al tiempo que hacia la segunda pregunta Midna camino rumbo a la mesa que había visto cuando entro a aquel lugar, simplemente observando los detalles que había dentro de la cabaña.

"Siempre eh dicho que las oportunidades son de quien las toman, nunca hay que dejar que alguien mas lo haga, sin antes intentar tomarlas nosotros mismo, Cuando finalmente el dolor fue demasiado fuerte, y no pude soportarlo mas, quise encontrarlo donde yo sabia que el vivía, para confesarle mis sentimientos, pero cuando llegué al lugar, me entere que ya había formado una familia con una bella mujer que también residía en su villa y habían partido a tierras lejanas, jamás lo volví a ver, y termine viviendo en este infierno que tu ves ahora" decía la mujer con lagrimas en sus ojos color azul grisáceo.

"Pero esto no es un infierno es decir el lugar es en extremo hermoso, si salieras al exterior y con todo respeto, si dejaras esta horrible casa, verías que afuera hay muchas cosas bellas", decía Midna sorprendida señalando en dirección a una de las ventanas.

Hubo un silencio profundo en esos momentos, Midna siguió mirando a su alrededor, repentinamente le llamo la atención un objeto que no había notado que estaba sobre la mesa, ya que el polvo hacia que se confundiera con la superficie de la misma.

Midna tomó el objeto, le pareció familiar, su curiosidad hizo que le soplara para quitarle el exceso de polvo, Midna se sorprendió de ver lo que estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos.

"Y de que sirve un lugar con extrema belleza si no esta contigo aquella persona con quien te gustaría compartir toda eso, al final de cuentas yo cambie a esa persona por mi reino." Contestaba la anciana a la pregunta que Midna había hecho momentos antes.

Al mismo tiempo que la anciana término de emitir las últimas palabras, Midna volteo para decir, "¡TU! … eres ¡ZELDA!...", los ojos de Midna solamente encontraron una mecedora vacía, lo que la princesa del crepúsculo tenia entre sus manos no era otra cosa más que, la corona que Zelda llevaba siempre en su cabeza, la cual la acreditaba como soberana de todo Hyrule, y que era pasada de generación en generación.

La imagen de la vieja Zelda había desaparecido, Midna estaba muy sorprendida, pero al analizar todo con cuidado, se dio cuenta que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad y que su situación era exactamente la misma.

Vivir en medio de un paraíso, sin la persona que es tu completa felicidad para compartirlo todo, es como vivir en el infierno mismo.

"Tiene que existir una forma de regresar al mundo de la Luz y tengo que encontrarla, no pienso dejar que Zelda o esa amiga de la infancia de Link me lo arrebaten sin antes decirle mis sentimientos, no pienso vivir este infierno el resto de mis días", se decía a si misma Midna con gran determinación.

Midna salió de aquella cabaña pero al cruzar la puerta se dio cuenta que se encontraba nuevamente en aquel bosque de obscuridad eterna, pero esta vez había algo diferente, frente a ella a unos cinco metros de distancia se encontraba una fogata que emitía una luz de intenso Verde, y atrás de esta se encontraba un ser del crepúsculo de aspecto femenino, solo era visible por los tatuajes en su piel color azul similares a los que Midna tenia en su cuerpo los cuales brillaban contrastando con esa gran obscuridad que rodeaba el lugar, pareciera estar desnuda, la gran oscuridad no permitía verle mas detalles, ni en su rostro, ni en ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, ni siquiera el color de su larga cabellera que caía sobre sus pechos, los brillantes tatuajes que adornaban bellamente sus brazos, piernas, abdomen y busto permitían de alguna manera apreciar su silueta que describía un cuerpo bello y delgado.

"¿Quien eres tu?", preguntaba Midna al ser desconocido.

"Soy el oráculo mi señora, veo que finalmente pudo resolver el gran laberinto dentro de su corazón y tomar el camino correcto hacia su felicidad.", decía el Oráculo a Midna con una voz casi celestial.

"¿A que te refieres con, el gran laberinto de mi corazón?", preguntaba Midna algo confundida

"El corazón es un mar de sentimientos que muchas veces nos hacen tomar decisiones o caminos erróneos, pero aclarando esos sentimientos, tomándolos como reales y no ignorándolos, nos harán que al final tomemos el camino correcto hacia nuestra felicidad y paz interior, Los que vienen en busca de mi ayuda, no saben que son ellos, y nada mas ellos, los que pueden resolver todos sus conflictos y laberintos internos, yo solo les doy una pequeña ayuda mostrándoles de frente todos sus temores que atormentan sus corazones y almas, para que puedan enfrentarlos con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, al entrar en contacto con usted a través de la linterna que tomó en sus manos al entrar a este lugar, pude ver lo que su corazón y alma ocultan, lo único que tuve que hacer fue mostrarle sus mas profundos temores materializándolos frente a usted, solo de esa manera se podía dar cuenta de lo que tiene que hacer para resolver sus problemas", explicaba el Oráculo a la princesa del crepúsculo.

"Si ahora lo se, mi mas grande temor es vivir una vida sin Link, vivir un infierno que puede durar el resto de mi vida, pero no se como puedo regresar al mundo de la Luz, ya que destruí el espejo cuando regrese al mundo del crepúsculo y ahora no se como puedo regresar para solucionar mi problema", decía Midna muy desesperada.

"Existe una forma, solo que tiene que entrar en contacto con su ser querido a través de…", el oráculo no termino de decirle a Midna como podía entrar en contacto con Link, cuando de repente todo el lugar comenzó a temblar muy fuertemente, parecía un gran terremoto.

En lo mas profundo del bosque apareció una esfera de luz muy intensa, esta podía verse, a pesar de estar aproximadamente a nueve kilómetros del lugar donde Midna y el oráculo se encontraban, poco a poco esa esfera empezó a crecer y a iluminar todo el lugar, dando una clara imagen de cómo era en realidad ese gran bosque que hasta ahora había albergado una de las obscuridades mas profundas de aquel mundo del crepúsculo.

Los grandes arboles así como todo animal y planta que ahí vivían empezaron a morir instantáneamente conforme la luz se acercaba a ellos, ese era el mundo del crepúsculo y todo ser vivo o materia de ese lugar era sensible a la luz y terminaba por dejar de existir cuando entraban en contacto directo con ella.

La tierra rugía debajo de sus pies y el terremoto parecía incrementarse de intensidad que ya hacia muy difícil permanecer de pie, el Oráculo volteo a ver a Midna que buscaba apoyo en un gran árbol para no caer al piso "Debe contactar a su ser amado mi señora, existe una brecha en el espacio-tiempo, que une a los dos mundos, debe encontrar el momento exacto en el que esa brecha se abre, pero solo dura muy poco tiempo quizás treinta suspiros, debe volver al castillo para alertar al consejo real algo malo esta por suceder en el mundo del crepúsculo", decía de manera urgente el oráculo a Midna, al mismo tiempo que le mostraba la salida del bosque, la cual estaba a un kilometro de distancia.

"No me iré sin ti, debes acompañarme" decía desesperadamente la princesa del crepúsculo al oráculo.

"No mi señora, yo intentare frenar el avance de esa luz quizás pueda conseguirle un par de minutos, para que pueda salir de este lugar, invocare a los antiguos espíritus de este bosque para que me ayuden a contenerla" decía el oráculo a Midna.

Midna no sabia que hacer, se quedo inmóvil ante tal situación, pero mientras mas hablaban la esfera incrementaba su tamaño, acercándose peligrosamente a ellas.

"¡AHORA! ¡VAYASE!" gritaba el oráculo a Midna.

Midna solo pudo decir "Gracias, nunca te olvidare", el oráculo asintió con la cabeza y volteo para encarar a esa luz mortal que se acercaba a ella, extendió sus manos al frente y empezó a invocar un hechizo, "Obscuridad, gran madre de este mundo…", la voz del oráculo se escuchaba por todo el bosque.

Midna volteo hacia la salida y comenzó a correr como nunca en su vida, afortunadamente la luz iluminaba el lugar permitiendo que evadiera cualquier raíz u obstáculo que se le pusiera enfrente, sabia que ella había sido inmunizada contra la luz cuando Zelda compartió su alma con la de ella, pero no sabia si podría resistir tal cantidad de energía lumínica como la que se aproximaba, comenzó a recordar cuando Zant la expuso ante el espíritu de Luz Lanayru, en ese momento sintió como su piel y carne ardían al contacto con la luz, de no ser por Link que la llevo en su lomo para encontrarse con Zelda, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas debajo de la tormenta que caía en ese momento en todo Hyrule, hubiera perdido la vida.

Mientras Midna corría a toda velocidad hacia la salida del bosque, recordaba como Link le salvo la vida en muchas ocasiones en su aventura pasada, lo cual hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro color celeste, "Link, tu siempre has sido mi fuerza y en esta ocasión no será diferente", decía Midna asi misma en su mente.

"… pido su ayuda para alejar al elemento lumínico de este lugar…" El oráculo terminaba de invocar el hechizo, cuando en ese instante Midna volteo a verla, y justo en ese momento se escucho por todo el lugar la voz del oráculo.

"¡ARCESSARE TENEBRAE!" gran energía obscura salió de las palmas de sus manos para impactarse contra la esfera de luz en un choque de energías que emitió un gran sonido parecido al de una explosión, la luz comenzó a retroceder considerablemente la esfera empezó a reducir su tamaño.

Midna detuvo su carrera, "Lo logro, contuvo a esa esfera de luz", decía aliviada la princesa del crepúsculo.

EL oráculo comenzaba a avanzar con los brazos extendidos emitiendo esa gran energía obscura a través de sus manos, debía erradicar la fuente de aquella energía luminosa, las facciones de su rostro comenzaban a ser mas visibles ahora que la luz inundaba el lugar, sin duda era una bella criatura del mundo del crepúsculo, tenia ojos color miel, nariz respingada y labios finos color guinda, su rostro podría ser comparable con el de la princesa del crepúsculo, pero no superaba en belleza al de Midna, su larga cabellera color morado obscuro, ahora se agitaba por detrás de ella a causa de los fuertes vientos que se generaban por el choque de energías, portaba una vestimenta muy ajustada al cuerpo que cubría sus partes intimas, tanto en su entrepierna como en su busto, por lo cual en la obscuridad parecía estar desnuda.

Un gran estruendo se volvió escuchar por todo el lugar, la esfera cobraba nuevamente fuerza y esta vez con mas intensidad, el oráculo contraatacó imprimiéndole mas fuerza a su hechizo, extrayendo de su cuerpo toda la energía que tenia, pero era imposible la fuerza de la esfera de luz era mas poderosa, comenzaba a empujar la energía obscura y al oráculo en dirección contraria.

La fuerza era brutal el oráculo cayo sobre sus rodillas intentando frenar aquella luz, su cuerpo color gris como los demás seres del mundo del crepúsculo comenzó a arder y tornarse blanco, justo como le había pasado a Midna tiempo atrás.

Todo era cuestión de segundos no iba a poder contener mas la fuerza que comenzaba a partirle los huesos de las piernas y brazos al oráculo.

"Mi señora, le eh fallado…", fueron las ultimas palabras que se escucharon por todo el bosque, que había existido muchos siglos antes de que Midna naciera y que ahora estaba siendo destruido. El cuerpo del oráculo comenzó a despedazarse y disolverse, al momento que entraba al interior de la gran esfera de luz.

Midna solo pudo observar con horror aquella escena, en la cual, la vida de un gran ser del mundo del crepúsculo acababa de extinguirse de una manera brutal, Lagrimas salieron de los ojos color rubí y ámbar de Midna, y al volver en si y ver que la luz nuevamente se acercaba a ella, volvió a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida del bosque.

La luz se intensificaba cada vez mas, todos los detalles de ese bosque eran mas que visibles ahora, lo cual la ayudaba a seguir evadiendo obstáculos de su camino, solo quedaban escasos cincuenta metros de distancia para salir del lugar, cuando todo comenzó a obscurecerse nuevamente, la esfera de luz se había vuelto una esfera obscura, y ahora comenzaba a succionar todo lo que se encontraba cerca de ella, Midna comenzó a sentir como era arrastrada hacia atrás, cada vez era mas difícil avanzar, descargas eléctricas y rayos comenzaban a emanar de aquella esfera, tan solo diez metros mas, Midna luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para salir de aquel lugar, se sostenía de donde podía para seguir avanzando pero sus fuerzas ya habían llegado a su limite, la fuerza de succión comenzaba a vencerla.

Sin poder moverse más, las fuerzas de Midna se terminaron, sus manos y brazos terminaron por soltar aquel árbol al cual se había aferrado, la princesa del crepúsculo sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a ser succionado por aquella fuerza, simplemente cerro los ojos, "¡Link!", fue lo único que Midna pudo pensar en ese instante.

Repentinamente una mano tomó el antebrazo derecho de Midna, ella abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Yarl que la sujetaba con su mano y brazo izquierdo con todas sus fuerzas, "¡Yarl Gracias a las Diosas que eres tú!", decía sorprendida y aliviada la princesa del crepúsculo, al mismo tiempo que vio como una gruesa cuerda estaba atada a la cintura del soldado del reino del crepúsculo, la cual estaba sujetada fuertemente en el otro extremo de la cuerda a un gran roble a las afueras del bosque.

"Vamos princesa tenemos que sacarla de aquí solo trate de tomar mi otro brazo" decía Yarl con esfuerzo debido a la fuerza que estaba empleando por sostener el brazo de Midna.

Midna sacando fuerzas de lo mas profundo de su ser, logro sujetar el otro brazo de Yarl con su mano izquierda.

"¡AHORA! ¡TIREN!", grito con todas sus fuerzas Yarl para que sus compañeros que estaban en el otro extremo los ayudaran a salir de ese lugar.

Una vez que salieron del bosque Midna pudo notar que curiosamente fuera del bosque la fuerza de atracción ya no se sentía, Pero sin perder mas el tiempo, dio la orden de retirada a sus soldados, Yarl se había quitado la soga de su cintura y comenzaba a ayudar a Midna a montar su caballo, una vez que Midna estaba encima de su Corcel, Yarl dio una palmada en el muslo del animal para que este saliera a galope junto con Midna.

"Bueno tiempo de irnos, esta misión ah sido cumplida" decía Yarl a los demás soldados que ya habían montado a sus animales, una vez que Yarl subió a su caballo los cuatro caballeros salieron a todo galope detrás de Midna.

Midna y sus Soldados voltearon para ver como en el lugar que antes había sido un gran bosque, ahora era un gran tornado que giraba a gran velocidad, levantando todo tipo escombros del suelo, los arboles que quedaban habían sido arrancados de la tierra y ahora giraban alrededor de esta gran fuerza, una vez que alcanzaron terrenos mas altos los cinco se detuvieron para ver tan espantoso espectáculo, repentinamente hubo una gran implosión y gran luz salió del centro de Tornado donde se encontraba aquella esfera obscura, que momentos antes arrastraba a Midna a su interior, todo terminó en una gran explosión, Midna y sus soldados cubrieron sus rostros, y una vez que la calma regreso y la tierra finalmente se disipó del aire, pudieron ver horrorizados como lo que antes fue un Bosque ahora era un gran cráter de veinte kilómetros de diámetro.

El rostro de Midna estaba cubierto de lágrimas, la imagen del oráculo siendo despedazado por esa gran esfera de luz pasaba una y otra vez por su mente.

"Vamos tenemos que regresar al palacio cuanto antes", decía Midna a sus soldados al mismo tiempo que limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro con sus manos.

Los cinco se pusieron en marcha de regreso al Palacio del mundo del crepúsculo.


End file.
